101 Senses
by Tigressa101
Summary: 101 senses about Tigressa, Artemis, and the various characters of the Transformers Universe as well as other universes like Jak & Daxter.
1. 1-10

**#1: Taste**

Tigressa quickly ran after the soldier, starving for anything she could consume. It had been months since her last meal and a human was worth the energy right now. The blood lust grew stronger with each passing second; it grew until she no longer could hold back.

Finally, she caught him and began to unhinge her jaws. Where her seemingly delicate black lips once resided was now replaced by several rows of jagged teeth, snapping at their prey.

In one bite, blood flew from its origin and dripped from her armor onto the ground. Any creature within five hundred feet could hear the crunching of bones.

The tiger-dragon chewed some more before thinking about the taste which seemed like baby-back ribs without the barbecue sauce. It was a mix between sweet and sour; most likely due to the smell, for the guy might have soiled himself before he could get away.

The clothes had a vulgar musk to it and were like eating a moldy sandwich with everything on it. With that new taste in her mouth, she grimaced slightly but continued to finish. As she swallowed, she swore loudly for the aftertaste of stale bread soon emerged from the shredded corpse falling to her stomach.

Tigressa stuck out her tongue a little before walking towards a lake nearby where she rinsed her fangs and guzzled water in the hopes it would cleanse her taste buds.

* * *

 **#2: Smell**

As Artemis walked through the base, she sensed something that reminded her of oil and car parts which surprised her at first. Curious, she went towards the hall where the musk seemed thick.

The smell intensified and filled her nostrils to the point where she began to suffocate. She turned to the room where the odor seemed most dense and opened the door to find a busted engine with black slime pouring from a gap in the metal.

The putrid smell deepened to a burning almost rubbery odor and she knew she had to call a mechanic quickly.

She activated her comm. link and yelled into it, wanting to waste no time. As soon as the mechanic came, he quickly used every tool imaginable on his belt. An hour went by before he finally emerged from the inhabitable room.

Artemis thanked him and asked for an analysis on the broken engine. The engine block had suffered from impalement from a shard of metal. Baffled, Artemis convinced him that she would try to find the culprit for damaging military property.

After the mechanic left, she sniffed the air one last time. This time no horrible odor reeked from the metallic engine block and everything now ran ever so smoothly.

* * *

 **#3: Hearing**

 **(Megatron's a dragon!)**

Megatron's roar echoed throughout the base. He banged madly against the walls that imprisoned him, and the gears in his giant body whirled and hissed under pressure.

He started to let out an animal-like moan and made a popping noise with his tongue which sounded as if he was calling for someone.

The warlord pounded his tail against the door until a booming crack rang out. The locks fell onto the ground, clattering before coming to a halt.

Megatron peered out of the broken gate which had held him captive, and finally pounded his clawed feet against the metal floors, heading straight through the base's hallways.

The sound of guns and bullets ricocheting off the metal walls chimed for ten minutes until a loud bang emitted from the suddenly silent room. Twenty soldiers, who lay on the cold floor wounded and scratched up, watched as the warlord flew into the night sky with his wings beating the air around him.

* * *

 **#4: People**

 **(I'm only explaining Artemis in this one.)**

Artemis no longer possessed the body and mind of a little girl anymore. Her hair grew down to her chest while her waist appeared to have thinned over the years. Her hips had widened as well as her thighs and shoulders.

The change seemed unbearable at first with new problems forming during her teenage years, but after months of the same conflicts, one can learn to deal with it.

She had transformed into a beautiful woman with a bright future in technology, but she preferred to join the military and turn herself into a soldier. By doing that, however, she gained new "impossible" friends as well as enemies.

Despite that, she only saw herself as another woman, one that might change the world by achieving the impossible.

* * *

 **#5: Problem**

 **(This sort of points out domestic abuse so be warned!)**

Artemis walked through the ship feeling confident about a new prototype weapon her team had created until she passed by the shadow of a male soldier. She squinted into the door where the shadow seemed stationary.

Then she winced as he started to yell at his "girlfriend", who was also screeching at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Artemis heard a loud crack which made her cringe in fear and curiosity. Dexter soon came out of the room with a bloody nose and a semi-black eye. He stumbled down the hall in extreme agony, and finally collapsed onto the metal ground with a thud.

She ran quickly to her fallen comrade and tried to help him up. Never before had she seen a soldier so strong and optimistic be reduced to a quivering, tear-stained boy. Artemis peered up at another tear-drenched face who just so happened to be her military rival, Lily Cameron. She glared at the crying girl with hatred and eventually watched as Lily ran away.

Shaking the pathetic slut out of her mind, she continued to hold Dexter as he lay helpless in her arms.

* * *

 **#6: Irony**

 **(Artemis' POV)**

I had a phobia of robots ever since I saw the death of my parents. One robot in particular made that night one I could never forget. The boogeyman seemed like just a mere jack-o-lantern with a freaky face compared to the horror I saw, but that remains in the past.

Today, I am of sound mind and she doesn't bother me, but I still despise and fear her just the same. She is my greatest enemy and there will come a time when we clash once again on the battlefield. I don't doubt this for a second. It's unavoidable really, fate probably. If we're destined to fight again, then so be it.

I will get my revenge by whatever means necessary, and I plan to have her head mounted on my wall. But for now, I need to help her destroy rogue Metal Heads with their leader and her former lieutenant, Metal Kor.

* * *

 **#7: Sight**

The ground shook the rocks and trees which resided on it, and the once little crack in the forest floor formed into a large crevice that consumed a group of jolting animals. Red, soulless eyes lit up the darkness inside and a beast crawled out with its wings crushed next to its massive body. It snarled as it emerged, spotting a human boy in the wake of its spawn. Whipping its arm around, it ruptured a rock formation close to his area.

It watched as the boy dodged the flying rocks falling from the cliffs above. One hit his wrist with a soft snap, forcing the boy to wince. Seeing the child still alive, it then dived towards him with its claws beating against the solid ground, and he ducked just as it stepped onto his previous position. It attempted to stop but it had too much momentum and went head first into one of the rock walls.

Boulders fell from their spots on the structure and piled on top of the beast. It let out a growl, trying to wiggle free of its entrapment but it was no use. It roared as he walked away quickly, holding his wounded arm and baring a little smile of triumph.

* * *

 **#8: Personal Legend**

 **(No one in particular.)**

As I traveled through the vast mechanical wasteland, a small blue light appeared before me and fluttered before my eyes. It soon darted in the opposite direction while I followed closely behind, and I noticed while tracking this strange entity that it left an unusual trail. I went towards what I remembered was the old Iacon Command Center. The blue ball of energy leads me inside and activated the multiple screens which held ancient information that only Council members usually could view.

The light stopped at one screen in particular, and launched old files which I began to see had information on Vector Sigma. The knowledge stored inside the computers was vast and ancient, but no one alive knew if Vector Sigma really existed. The location of such a thing was a complete mystery too; it was often implied Sigma was stored off world. I suddenly realized that Vector Sigma never subsisted on a different planet but rather here, in the colosseum, or rather under it.

I thanked Primus and went straight to the colosseum's huge entrance, where I looked around in search for the location of the legendary gateway. I remembered that Vector Sigma could only appear with a special key and it existed in the control rooms hidden inside the ruins of the colosseum. I quickly made my way to the control rooms and ripped apart drawers and closets until finally I saw it. The key! It hung on a torn piece of metal in the wall. I grabbed the key and made my way back down. Once I stood in the middle of the colosseum, I held up the key for a second before it began to glow.

Suddenly, an unusual building broke through the metal ground, plates shifting rapidly with a thunderous roar. When it stopped, it opened its massive door to reveal what the legend described. A large massive sphere of white energy, surrounded by two large encrypted rings which rotated around the luminous ball, stood in the center of the building. Whispers, soft and caring, emitted from the spectacle before me, urging me to enter. A grin crept onto my face as I complied.

I actually found the legendary Vector Sigma! I knew this moment signified the beginning of my destiny.

* * *

 **#9: Solution**

The large dragon stood near the lake, surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees which let its flowers float towards the ground. As the dragon watched the shimmering water and his own reflection bounce calmly across, a small bunny hopped near the large body of water and drank the blue liquid. The dragon peered over to his little visitor and observed it, noticing that it had lost its way. The bunny wandered transversely through the blossom fields confused, and it continued to roam as the sun melted into the horizon.

At first, the dragon paid no heed to the small creature, but the bunny soon found its way back to where the mighty dragon laid and the larger of the two had no choice but to confront it. The dragon looked down at the small animal existing at its feet groggily but sincerely. After a second or two, it glared in multiple directions in wonder, for it tried to trace where the little creature originated.

It finally picked up a faint, yet noticeable, trail which the dragon was able to locate where the bunny came from. It scooped up the pint-sized critter with its massive claws and guided the bunny to a tiny crevice in the forest which enveloped the blossom trees and the lake. The dragon opened its paw and released the rabbit into the vast timberland. The bunny turned towards the dragon and sniffed up as if it was trying to say "goodbye". The dragon simply nodded and expanded its large wings. It let out a roar which, to the bunny, seemed as another way of saying "farewell".

* * *

 **#10: Touch**

 **(This could apply to Arcee and Megatron, with some tweaks.)**

Keira walked on the beach while the breeze swept through her green-blue hair. As she strolled, she felt the tiny pebbles brush against her bare feet in a sensitive manner. Behind her, Metal Kor followed with his tail swinging slowly as he waddled with his six large crab-like legs. He came up to her left side with his head grazing her shoulder softly. Keira brought her hand up to Kor's face, and she started to pet him like one would a dog. She ran her hand over the multiple scars and semi-healed wounds he had gained from guns and the war in general. Each crevice and indented mark he contained on his metal-covered mug only disguised the true scars within him, the ones that could never vanish from his mind nor time itself.

Keira knew this actuality and continued to caress the battle souvenirs. Kor felt mild inside, for he had finally found someone who cared for him after all the crimes he did against their world. To him, the smooth skin on Keira's hand tickled him, but that existed most likely because he never perceived the feeling, nor did he ever know what it felt like.

The waves soon washed ashore and the water palpated both his and Keira's feet. It gripped his subtle metal on his lower legs which caused him to shiver a little. Keira knew plenty about the Metal Heads to know that one fact stood out like no other, Metal Heads could not stand water coming in contact with their skin or their natural born metal on their cold-blooded bodies. In fact, most Metal Heads could not swim, with the exception of the Metal Squid-Heads.

As Keira and Kor left the cold, level beach, Keira seated herself onto Kor's back, which made him undergo a slight pressure he had grown used to on his spine. He steadily turned toward Haven City's Grand Palace and pulled his orange wings from their cramped refuge in his back. He had no plans to actually go to the large tower, but he took flight nonetheless and smirked as he felt the wind flow through his white gem-covered spiked mane. Keira watched as the lights fading under them vanished with the night clouds taking over the view. She just relaxed as her friend flew away with Haven City declining behind them.

* * *

 **AN: I know this doesn't sound too good but remember, I WAS a sophomore in high school when I did this for English. I probably still has a bunch of mistakes despite my editing, but don't think too hard on the problems and more on the imagination.**

 **Also, I'm cool if you imagine different characters doing these things like OCs or other characters from your favorite fandom. Go ahead, just don't rewrite it and post it as your idea. Other than that, I'm fine.**


	2. 11-20

**#11: Jealousy**

As Artemis walked through the halls of the underwater base, she paused and stared at a pair of dinosaur-like robots, one of which she recognized as Grimlock, the larger than life sized Tyrannosaurus Rex Autobot. He danced with his girlfriend, Cleopatra, in the coral reefs as he paddled around her. It reminded Artemis of her old boyfriend, but she chose to ignore the thought. She faced the exit and continued down the maxi-glass protected corridor.

Artemis opened a familiar chamber which held the cafeteria and gaming rooms, for when the base's inhabitants called it a day on the surface. She leaned against the unused Air Hockey table with her normal unamused face until she saw him. Her attempted boyfriend, Dexter, with her lieutenant and rival, Lily, stood on the other side of the room near Predaking's stable with Lily flirting away to keep his attention. Artemis' stoic expression turned into a look of disgust.

She soon felt a dark spark ignite in her mind and failed to notice that she effortlessly ran straight towards Lily. Artemis tackled her and beat the scared girl to the ground. Some of the bystanders swore that their Sergeant hit the girl so hard, the floor started to crack under the immense pressure. Several soldiers, including Dexter, tried to pull Artemis off of the now bleeding Lieutenant. Finally, the soldiers separated the two and medical officers instantly ran to Lily's side. The soldiers let Artemis go and went to tend to Lily's injuries.

Dexter stared at his lost love in horror and surprise but Artemis did not notice. Her heart pounded against her chest as she fixed her attention to the crumpled form of Lily. Her mind boiled as she finally turned away from the gruesome scene. She knew Lily did not deserve him and she sat on a bench in the far corner planning intensely. Artemis eventually calmed down and set her mind on a more divergent thought. She tried to erase the moment from her memories, but Dexter lingered in her head. Was she becoming jealous for his devotion?

* * *

 **#12: Paranoia**

The storm rattled the vast rainforest as Artemis ran through the rows of tree trunks. She noticed a cave embedded in the towering rock wall and darted to it. The cave only gave her shelter from the storm's eyes, but the storm did not pose the main threat, _she_ did. As the lightning struck, she swore the response emitted a dark roar that failed to sound like thunder. Suddenly, the ground shattered below her feet, and revealed a blanket of black clouds with mountain tops barely cracking through the surface.

Artemis landed on one thankfully and observed the clouds swirling around the rocky platform. Another lightning bolt struck with the same shadowed roar following behind, but this time a form breached the cloudy surface as the bolt hit and dived back down again. The form uncovered itself once again but emerged with bat-like wings and a jagged spiked spine. The tail exposed three metal claws at its end as it flowed behind the gradually gaining figure.

The sky lit up with more than just the lightning this time, a twisted Moon appeared followed by a darkened planet which resembled Earth. The dragon-like figure returned but shot straight up and the dark form now resembled Tigressa. The red and yellow eyes, fixed onto Artemis' position, swerved around the mountain top, taunting the girl in the process. The tiger-dragon shined a toothy grin to Artemis' disbelief and started to laugh with a mixed male-female voice which made her shudder. Before Artemis could react, Tigressa quickly turned her scarred face towards the human and scarily struck the girl with her jaws as she continued to laugh while Artemis could only scream.

Artemis shot up from her bed, panting while her heart raced in her chest. She knew that she only existed as a dream, for Tigressa could not return right now. The Moon lit up the room and Artemis approached the window where the Moon glistened in the night sky. Upon the Moon's atmosphere, both the Space Bridge and the captured Rift Ring orbited it, taunting all who saw them that Tigressa was prisoner in the realms between travel and time but only for so long. She knew Tigressa would not return just yet but when she did, Artemis would have everything prepared. As the Moon settled in the middle of the sky, Artemis thought she heard a faint dark laugh rumble from the Moon's dull surface and the stars around it.

* * *

 **#13: Culture**

The Metal Heads stayed peaceful throughout the day, but at night they loved to cause mischief and play among the locals of Haven City. They would celebrate holidays just like the Elves and build new technology for their fight against the Legion Marauders, who have terrorized the Wastelands and the city for quite some time. The Metal Heads painted tribal designs, along with their language, on various walls, costumes, and objects to signify new events they have endured as well as animals they have hunted. They also decided to help in an Elven festival held once a year to commemorate the day the Metal Heads and Precursors agreed on peace.

Kor, their leader, always stayed within the Nest to make sure the newly born Metal Heads knew how to figure out their surroundings, what to do, what not to do, and learned how to hunt. It existed as a tradition for the leader which never died as well as the tradition that once the new Metal Heads awoke from their eggs, they had assigned parents to teach them the Metal Head ways. It made Kor's job slightly easier, and it helped the older Metal Heads have some sense of responsibility. Keira, the main supporter of Kor, always came to see the new generation learn the new customs of the Metal Heads. The war between the Metal Heads and the Precursors had ended and now Kor only had to worry about the citizens of Haven's well-being, especially Keira's.

* * *

 **#14: Regret**

The bombs exploded as they tumbled to the battle grounds below, but Artemis concentrated on the true threat, the Metal Heads. She aimed the rocket launcher at the cliffs above and fired, the rocks falling onto the Metal abominations below. Before she could move on, she noticed the cliff she blasted had soldiers on it and one of her oldest friends now dangled over the remaining edge. Artemis quickly ran across the cliff side to her friend's position and rested on her stomach to try to grasp her ally's hand. She reached as far as she could while her comrade tried to lift herself up to meet Artemis'.

Suddenly, the remaining cliff gave way and Artemis watched as her companion plunged to her death. Her teammate fell screaming as the ground floor came fast before her cries ended abruptly. Artemis could only gasp in terror as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her friend lied on the rocky floor completely still with faint red pooling beneath her body. Artemis' guilt could not hide behind the once strict face which most had gotten used to. She killed her friend by a simple mistake, and now nothing could bring her comrade back.

* * *

 **#15: Dismay**

The battlefield grew quiet, frozen, determined - the soldiers kept their guns in their grasp as the footsteps pounded closer and closer to their position. Metal Heads wandered the grounds silently and fast, cleverly and urgently - and they scouted for ripped metal which they figured the soldiers hid behind. Rapidly, the Earth quaked as the one evil being that put even Megatron to shame, Tigressa, stomped through the rubble. Every troop kept still, but they also stayed confused as to where their oldest enemy resided. Their breaths, barely made visible by the immense heat, rushed out of their frightened bodies. All the soldiers knew one wrong move could turn into their last.

Tigressa sighted a large tear in the titanium barricade, sniffing and hissing as she stuck her snout inside. One of the major groups of mercenaries panicked mentally; she caught the scent of the troopers in fear and snarled. Before the other groups could get to the trapped soldiers, Tigressa lacerated the torn metal and collapsed her jaws onto five of them while four others attempted to run only to sprint into Metal Heads, who smirked as they grabbed and shredded them into a meal.

The remaining soldiers of the other groups bailed to the opposite side of the metal ruins while Tigressa followed outside, slamming herself into the titanium barricade which prevented her from attacking the mercenaries directly. She let out a roar angrily before trying once again. The soldiers only cringed in horror as she broke through the metal wall, making their way to the end of the metal rubble only to find a dead end. The soldiers turned back to the direction they came from and realized they could not escape as Tigressa closed in. All of them pressed their backs against the barrier and shut their eyes, knowing their fate now rested in the tiger-dragon's teeth and claws.

Their families could only cry as the letters landed at their door a few days later.

* * *

 **#16: Supernatural**

The mirror began to shimmer as a ghostly blue head peeked out. It eyed its surroundings before climbing out of its home entirely. It jumped slightly when the door to the room the mirror resided in opened to reveal a little girl no older than three. Said three year old didn't scream at it nor did she run up to it curiously. She just tilted her head slightly and smiled before moving to her bed and sitting on it, patting the bed side for the spirit to sit too. Reluctantly, the entity obliged, settling near the edge.

The girl grabbed one of her stuffed animals, a triceratops by the looks of it, and slid it over to the ghost who gazed at it with uncertainty. It peered back at the girl who simple nodded with no indication of what she wanted it to do. So it figured anything it wanted to do was okay. Hesitantly, the spirit put what would be considered hands on the toy before its essence faded into the object. The stuffed dino's eyes turned bright blue as it got on its feet and shook its fake fuzz. It waged its tail as it approached the little girl who was laughing sweetly. Taking the hint, it began to prance around the bed as it gave an eerie roar as close as it could to what it assumed a dinosaur sounded like.

It slide to a halt prior to it exiting the doll dinosaur with its own version of a chuckle but paused as it heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the girl's room. It jolted quickly back to the mirror, hovering beside it just long enough to see the girl wave it goodbye in the reflection. Returning the gesture, it gave its own version of a smile before jumping back into the mirror as the door opened again with the girl's mother standing there.

Once the mother left, the girl went to the mirror and put her hand against it. She saw a transparent one meet hers on the other side.

* * *

 **#17: Nature**

The trees rattled with glee as their creator skipped through the everglades below. Her name haunted the conversations between the plants and animals, but humans only believed in one God, whom she also knew greatly. Blossom, who had stargazer lilies growing on her helm, always checked on her "darlings" once every Earth year to make sure nothing had gone wrong among them. When she would arrive, the animals instantly came from different ends of the Earth just to see her again as did the plants, without attracting attention to themselves.

Blossom smiled as the animals cuddled against her armor and protoform, for they missed their mother so much. Of course, they remember 300 million years ago they first stepped foot onto the planet along with the plants, who now rested in peace. But they knew the good feelings of their creator would soon fade, for they now had a new enemy: humans, an enemy that has destroyed their homes multiple times and failed to stop so far. Blossom could sense their pain and misery behind the cheery behaviors; she knew she could not truly help them, but only give them hope.

To most, she is referred to as Mother Nature; but to others, she is known as just Blossom, the younger sister of the dark destroyer, Tigressa. Blossom now resides in the heart of the forests and jungles, hoping that humans would finally see the light and the true meaning of life itself instead of vaporizing it for their own selfish needs.

* * *

 **#18: Peer Pressure**

Artemis watched as Connor and Conrad, her younger twin brothers, played on the jungle gym surrounded by willow trees. She suddenly received a call on her phone, and signaled the boys to stay within the park. The twins listened and continued to have fun until one of their friends came up to the giggling boys. Their friend, James, held up a rotted apple and told the twins to eat it as a dare. The boys hesitated for a minute before shaking their heads, sticking their tongues out in disgust, and holding up two intersected fingers in the form of a cross of sorts. James hated when others refused his dares, so he started to force the ugly apple into Connor's face which Conrad responded by yelling, "Stop it!"

Jack continued to shove the moldy fruit into Conrad's brother's face until a feminine shadow dwarfed him. He stopped his bullying quickly, and peered into the face of a semi-angry Artemis. She let out a disappointed grumble and grabbed the apple from Jack's hands. The boy coward at the large female and ran straight to the other end of the park. Conrad and Conner began to laugh but Artemis just raised a brow which did not go unnoticed by the twins. She reached into her pants' pockets and lowered two lollipops to their confused faces. The boys smiled widely and accepted the gift. At least they knew the candy was edible, unlike the apple.

* * *

 **#19: Pride**

Without her, the soldiers would fail to protect anyone from Tigressa, and chaos would consume the planet forever. Artemis considered all possible outcomes without her helping the world which all possibilities turned to one simple conclusion, Tigressa would reign supreme over the Earth and all Humans would die from starvation, disease, or the Metal Heads eating them alive. Artemis had no weaknesses known, nor did she fear anything with the exception of Tigressa herself. In fact, she thought of herself as the only hope left in the world with the Cybertronians and Humans stuck in the crossfire.

No one could help, nor could they even run from the battles for the planet; Artemis knew she could defeat Tigressa as no other person could even attempt to get close to her. The soldiers looked up to her as their guide while the citizens saw her as a self-righteous person who only brought the war to Earth to show off. Perhaps this fact existed as a true statement, but Artemis did not care; to her, the battle for the Earth merely had just begun.

* * *

 **#20: Repugnance**

The carcass of Tigressa reeked of rotted meat and human flesh as the soldiers cut into her tough metal hide. Finally after all the battles and endless Metal Head armies, the great tiger-dragon had finally fallen by Artemis' sword. Of course, the team had to extract anything inside of her for evidence, but the smell failed to respond to their favor. Artemis cringed as the smell hit her nose like a train at high speed; all the other soldiers did the same and a couple could no longer hold in their lunches. What they found severed their distaste for the toxic air and forced them to focus on the tiger-dragon's stomach. Partial humans, cars, Cybertronian parts, animals, plants, and even Metal Heads busted out of the monster's digestive organs. All who already puked had no choice but to do it again, and this time, Artemis came close to vomiting as well.

The scene before them looked untouched for the longest part of the day; every soldier tried to get their minds off of Tigressa's horrid insides but it would not leave them as if it existed as a disease. Finally, one of the crew members of a pilot team went out and pulled out a couple dead bodies with a gas mask on until he finally grasped a metal object which Artemis recognized instantly. The object represented the residue of the missing Mars rover, Spirit, which disappeared in 2024. Most soldiers stayed away from it because they continued to avoid the putrid smell, bodily fluids, and the blue blood that covered it. However, their new mission did not exactly fail; they now solved a puzzling mystery which stopped scientists in their tracks for years about the late Mars rover, Spirit. At least that was something.

* * *

 **AN: Remember, I wrote these in high school so despite so editing, they aren't going to be the greatest thing you've ever read obviously. Also I forgot to mention some of these are canon and some aren't. It's up to you to figure out which are which.**


	3. 21-30

**#21: Curiosity**

I noticed something catch the corner of my eye which gleamed in the shadows. I got close to it and barely touched it before I retreated for a second unsure of what it would do. I stood there puzzled and finally continued towards it again. My hand grabbed, what I assumed was, the existing base of the object. I brought the object close to my line of vision carefully, and I opened the top which concealed the entrance to the jar-like item. I saw what lay inside and widened my eyes; a ruby about as big as my palm slept inside the shining article I held. I knew my curiosity paid off this time, but I should think ahead before doing anything, for next time I may not get away with something like this so easily.

* * *

 **#22: Want**

Captain Silos lay on the jungle floor pondering on what to do next, but he stopped for a moment listening to an unusual sound awake from the North. The silver metal-covered rhino reluctantly got up and headed towards the noise's location with caution. The noise grew louder until he reached the end of the vast jungle, and the Captain stared wide-eyed at what looked like a huge 2016 LoneStar semi-truck with a trailer that oddly seemed immovable from its owner on display under the bridge of a huge city. Silos, however, realized that it had the color combination of his former master and friend, Tigressa.

Oh, did he love her, but he never got the courage to confess this to his Princess. The masculine truck looked divine as it turned on the rotating platform, but his master existed only in his dreams for she had died by the hands of the wretched Human girl, Artemis! The Captain clenched his fists at the mere thought of the human and how he would get his revenge on her for killing his beloved friend. Silos returned his attention to the truck, clicking his talons together angrily as he watched the Human scum touch and photograph it, no, _her_. The mere sight of their loitering made him feel like he had never endured before.

That LoneStar reminded him so much of Tigressa that he perceived that he should take it and hide it from the world; he backed off for a second, for he began to receive a voice in his thick minded head which sounded like...Tigressa! The Captain grinned nastily as he realized his master never truly died but rather her soul possessed a different vehicle and transformed it to her color scheme. He knew that the time to attack the Humans would commence as soon as Tigressa had awakened. The thought of his long lost friend coming back to him and him alone sent shivers down his spike-covered spine. At long last, his love had returned after two dreadful years and now, the tyranny could continue! He then ran on all fours into the city and plowed through the immense crowd towards the displayed truck.

He went onto the moving platform and opened the truck's hood to find that the engine now had a blueish-white glowing orb pulsing and beating like a heart exposed with only a few engine parts covering it. The spark, or heart, began to illuminate, as he backed up and the truck then transformed into the same enraged, beautiful face Captain Silos grew to love. Tigressa peered down at her Captain and thanked him for returning for her. He bowed happily as the tiger-dragon let out her iconic roar. She stretched her ripped dragon-like wings (which had stayed crunched inside her back for some time) and hovered over the ground for a minute. She looked even more gorgeous now with all her appendages in working order. Silos still stayed quiet about his love for her but it had never hurt to dream about getting her.

* * *

 **#23: Mystical**

The Precursor robot launched itself at Jak as he pulled out his blaster. It circled the boy on all four limbs with his tail swinging viciously as a warning. Silent and concentrated on the robot, Jak fired, and he hit the metal being in the eye. It screeched madly as oil and Eco drained from the destroyed optic. Jak sprinted at the robot while the robot hissed and turned to the boy in rage. It charged just as Jak aimed his blaster's sharp tip at the monster's faceplates. Its face was mere inches from the boy before…

Jak swerved the toy robot to his small bed and pretended to collide it with one of his action figures. He made sound effects as the "battle" continued in his room. He lowered a red and black toy tank on the floor and faked a shot at the Precursor robot. Jak impersonated an animal falling; the robot tumbled to the bedroom floor in defeat. The boy shouted a victory cry as he placed his action figure on top of the robot as if to claim his prize.

* * *

 **#24: Rock N' Roll**

Tears For Fears' "Shout" played in the background as everyone versed one another at the arcade games in the recreation room. A few soldiers sang with the song while others just spoke to each other ignoring the music. Some of the soldiers even asked a majority of the Cybertronians to play the song on their own radios forcing the base to fill with loud lyrics which annoyed most trapped inside. The song continued to the chorus, and already, the others grew tired and tried to break down the locked doors. Some of the Cybertronians' speakers busted but still resumed playing. Finally, the music died and everyone collapsed on the metal floors holding their ears. A few Transformers converted back to their robot modes to examine the damage they had inflicted upon their stereo and speakers.

It wasn't that the song itself was bad, quite the contrary actually, but when one played it loud on multiple speakers creating an involuntary echo, it could get a little frustrating and irritable. Then again, some couldn't handle the music in general which was a shame when one thought about it.

* * *

 **#25: Ancients**

The underground ruins crepitated as the team walked in. The leader shined his flashlight towards the walls where several stone legends imprinted in another language rested. By the epigraphs, painted pictures from an older era inhabited the cracked rocks with faded colors barely visible. Each canvas had a timeline attached to it as if someone wanted the future to find them. The art revealed unknown creatures attacking different parts of the world. One painting held a grey and black winged, human-like monster that fed on Ancient Egyptian citizens; another showed a water abomination hunting Native Americans. Very mysterious indeed the past was.

As they moved on towards a larger chamber, the unusual trays beside the pictures lit up until the center of the new room glowed exquisitely. The room had fifteen modernistic canvases: six looked exactly alike but with different colors, and the others had a unique design for each. The ceiling started to explode with light and the team peered up to see a familiar face among the monsters surrounding it. The oldest enemy of a past General, Artemis Ashford, who has caused severe planetary damages as well civilizational ones; the being known as Tigressa. The crew had frightened expressions upon their cold faces.

This enemy roamed the Earth back then for unknown reasons but it was assumed she traveled the planet in search of Artemis at the time. Her and her siblings caused much fear back then but thankfully, they had disappeared before they could destroy the world. However, who in their right mind would dedicate what was assumed to be a temple in their honor? Something didn't sit right with team as the Leader quickly took out his communicator with only one goal, to contact their superiors and tell them their discovery.

* * *

 **#26: Pets**

The Metal Head purred as Keira tossed the blue ball in the air. She caught it and twirled it on her fingers which the Metal Head responded by spinning the same direction on its hind legs. Its paws stayed in the air until Keira threw the ball backwards and captured it behind her back. The Metal Head shot itself up and twisted itself into a back flip. It stuck its tongue out happily and waged its tail as well. A few other Metal Heads watched as Keira did tricks with the ball and their fellow comrade responding to it. Their eyes watched the ball wherever it went causing their body movements to look synchronized.

The people of Haven City adopted the Metal Heads as pets, but unlike most, Keira kept most along with their leader, Metal Kor. The Metal-monsters did not mind their new companions that much, but they loved to play. A toy ball alone got them excited and urged them to chase it. Keira, however, only cared about one thing: that her friends stayed jubilant 24/7.

* * *

 **#27: Putrid**

Artemis opened a hologram of her rival violently by slamming her fist on the control panel. The tiger-dragon's image popped up with no hesitation, and Artemis sat down with her hands over her face. She peered up at the replication but anger filled her mind, for today she had lost over seven thousand men in less than five hours to the monster upon the communicator. She could imagine Tigressa smiling from afar at her enemy's defeat and glaring at a new target to draw Artemis out again.

"Evil" did not fully define the tiger-dragon in Artemis' brain, but to her, it existed somewhere. The word itself continued to float above her competitor's head. No one had ever taken out nearly an entire army under two days before, but she did it; her victory proved the impossible did not stand in the way of the determined and the twisted.

As Artemis kept sulking in her chair, the hologram of Tigressa strolled on all fours with her tail wagging furiously and her eyes staring straight into nothing. Artemis got up and paused to watch how her enemy moved in the impersonated image. Once in a while, the hologram stopped and went on her hind legs to roar before continuing to walk on all fours to nowhere. Everything about the tiger-dragon disgusted Artemis and her expression verified the fact. She finally shut the replicated Tigressa off and headed to her quarters; she looked back for a second before closing the control center's doors.

* * *

 **#28: Teen**

Artemis remembered her teen years when she always got in trouble by stealing from her "fellow" soldiers. She would get away with it among the ranks, but her father continuously caught her and forced her to apologize. She admitted that sometimes her actions caused others to go berserk or even lose their jobs, but she only did it for fun. She eventually straightened up and continued her father's legacy. Although her father had died a few years back, he inspired her to join the army and now, she possesses one of the top titles in the base. Her teen years failed to impress most but she made up for those years by helping her new "friends" conquer an enemy that has destroyed millions of people across more than just their galaxy.

* * *

 **#29: Parenting**

Her mother and father now rested together in a memorial cemetery but Artemis took on the duty of parenting after they left her with her two younger identical brothers and her five year old sister, Jasmine. The twins proved they dwelled on loyalty to her and the cause, but they loved to prank anybody in their way. Jasmine, however, played like an angel throughout her lifetime so far and Artemis had no problems with her. Stress followed the guardian process, and it resumed for many years. Despite some conflicts, Artemis raised all three like a mother would. The soldiers grew to like the kids too as well as seeing Artemis' soft side. The only concern now was whether Tigressa would target them knowing that they were her last strand of sanity from a cruel world.

* * *

 **#30: Robotic**

The scientists observed the specimen before them. There on a large platform laid a fully intact Transformer with minor bullet marks visible on its metal skin. The mech stayed quiet but moved its optics around the room in curiosity. Everyone kept still and heard the multiple whirls and hisses of gears coming from the robot as it tried to get up. Large black tubes attached to its waist and back sent blue shock waves back and forth which gave the mech a surge of energy. Multiple shards of metal scraped the floor as it moved towards twin sliding doors.

A majority of the people saw multiple pumps and springs bounce up and down as it walked. Never before had anyone witnesses one of the metal creatures up close. Two enormous gear-like appendages on the Transformer's back began to turn clockwise and two wings appeared, each the length of a fighter jet's. It snarled loudly which sounded like a mechanical rumbling. It sprung its wings up and did the miraculous: it transformed into what appeared to be a Grumman F-14 Tomcat. Surprisingly, it hovered a few seconds almost as if to show off to its human bystanders before suddenly it jolted forward and into the sky, becoming hidden among dark blue clouds once it got to a certain height.

Most of the humans had never seen one transform so gracefully. Definite memories to hold dear…for how many people could say they saw a Transformer up close and watched it perform the impossible?

* * *

 **AN: Another section of short stories looking into the world of my own creation which is still pretty fucked up compared to others'. In my world, there are rarely any times one could consider it a "happily ever after". Out of every victory, a loss will balance the outcome.**


	4. 31-40

**#31: Alien**

A light flashed in the night sky but soon blinded the view as it crashed through Earth's atmosphere. It swiftly flew over the United States before hitting Hawaii's main island. The clouds above the island cleared with a light blue wave traveling from the point of impact outward, but it faded over Kauai. A few natives came by the devastating trail the light left and followed the destroyed trees to (what they considered) a dark purple ship with an odd symbol on the helm. Two of the group's members went closer but stopped as the top opened.

A growl emitted from the opening and a form made itself visible. Unfortunately for the group of natives, the figure appeared pitch black like their surroundings. They started to panic as the now non-visible creature hissed in all directions, making it impossible to calculate where it truly resided. A lightning bolt revealed the figure's position along with red tribal designs, red slit-pupil eyes, and multiple rows of jagged, long teeth. It reared up on its hind legs and spread its bat-like wings for intimidation. To the natives, it seemed to have a long anteater-like nose with a large T-Rex-like jaw underneath. The beast roared with its four-clawed hand swiping at the ground; its tail hit the wilderness floor in a rage.

The natives ran as far as they could into the city of Hilo screaming in fear. They assembled a team of police and armed citizens and returned to the crash site where their unwelcome visitor supposedly stayed. When they finally reached the site, they found the monster had left but its ship still lingered in a wall of dirt and trees. The police could not believe their eyes and called the U.S. government immediately. The natives did not know what to do, for they believed their new "guest" went into the vast jungles of Hawaii, calling, waiting for help from more of its species to arrive.

* * *

 **#32: Fishing**

Captain Silos' dragon-like tail twitched in the water as he waited on the edge of a small island in the middle of the mile wide lake. Several Metal Heads swam on the other side, not wanting to disrupt their Captain's peace. At the end of his tail, a couple worms struggled on the sharp spikes as they felt movement within the vast watery environment. The Captain merely closed his eyes as he laid on all fours and his underbelly.

Suddenly, he felt something bite his tail. The rhino Metal Head wanted to let out a snarl of pain but kept it from breaching his close mouth. Silos pulled his tail up to find a fellow Metal Head latched onto its tip. Angered by this action as his subordinate gave an apologetic smile, he dislocated the monster from his tail and threw him across the remaining half of the lake with astounding force. He then reattached a couple of new worms and dunked his appendage back into the water.

Before he could settle down again, his tail caught something, and he hurriedly reeled it in again. There, in broad daylight, hung a seventeen foot Sturgeon that also measured roughly five feet in width. This surprised the Captain, for most Sturgeons stayed skinny but this one must have eaten too much. He viewed his trophy fish prize in pride and knew he would have a great lunch after all.

* * *

 **#33: Pastoral**

The cattle moved swiftly as the sun broke through the dark horizon. The soldiers herded the livestock into the four main barns with flocks of sheep trailing not far behind. As the organic herds of horses, cattle, sheep, and other animals resided in the barns, the soldiers then attempted to congregate the techno-organic animals (part machine, part organic animal) into a pen, but some refused to collaborate with the mercenaries. A green and brown-spiked techno-organic bull, Spike, started to ram into anything in his way in anger while Draco, a blue and black hippogriff, tried to pull away from a group of soldiers who tried to calm him.

Spike scared off a portion of the cattle in an attempt to escape the barnyard. He soon stopped to catch a couple breaths before plowing through another herd of cattle towards the gates. The rural area, however, prevented him from leaving, for he stood over eight feet tall and the archway over the gate stood only five feet off the ground. Thick trees acted like walls around the barns; he could not get out.

Draco broke free from his bonds and tried to fly but found that one of his wings had dislocated during the fight. Both he and Spike had no choice but to return. They would escape eventually but not right now.

* * *

 **#34: Catharsis**

The truck had rust covering its chassis and underside as it sat in the tall grass. Two soldiers pushed it from its grave and onto a large tow truck that waited patiently for its new cargo. The tow truck began to head North with a few soldiers hitching a ride in the back with the grey-brown automobile; the truck's dents lingered on its frame but did not go unnoticed by wandering eyes. Finally, the soldier's ride pulled up to a motorcar body shop, and two shop workers pulled the rotting gas-guzzler from the tow truck's compact trailer. The mercenaries watched silently as the junker rolled onto a platform, and the crew members began to fix all the rusted parts. As the body shop workers did there thing, a truck battery and a box of a glowing blue substance awaited the 10-wheeler on a table nearby. The workers finished the repairs after several hours and went to the Decals and Detailing station where several men stood with their tools at the ready. The coloring took a while too, but their job finally ceased.

The gas-guzzler now held a main black coloring with sky blue tribal designs expanding all over its frame. A tribal dragon symbol perched itself on the hood while two wings dominated the 10-wheeler's doors. Sky blue metal spikes attached on the truck's front and spine glimmered impressively as the light reflected off of the now-cleansed semi.

The soldiers then hooked up the battery and placed the blue substance on the engine. The blue box melted almost immediately, and the engine absorbed the liquid energy hungrily as if it was practically starving to death. The battery electrocuted the truck's engine with a massive jolt, making the blue substance pulse almost in a rhythm. Suddenly, the 10-wheeler sprang to life and let out a baritone laugh. The spikes on the truck rattled out of order before pausing and in unison, moved to and from the truck's body like they were stretching. The windshield illuminated a light blue once it made sure all its appendages were in working order. The frame above the windshield bent to resemble someone angry, but the bumper twisted into a slight grin. The soldiers smiled as their long lost friend awoke.

* * *

 **#35: Didacticism**

Tigressa stood next to her Captain with her claws behind her back as they stared at the museum's paintings and literature. All the humans that used to roam the halls before they had arrived had vanished into thin air from fear so they had the museum to themselves. The art of Leonardo da Vinci, the "Mona Lisa", hung in front of them. The Captain tried to explain what the painting meant, but Tigressa did not care. Silos sighed as they moved on; the paintings of Picasso, Monet, Michelangelo, Raphael, and other famous artists flowed by the two monsters with the tiger-dragon receiving a lecture about each and every one by the Captain.

She rolled her eyes and continued down the halls that she barely squeezed into without cracking the ceiling. One painting caught her optics and caused her to stop with Captain Silos bumping into her rear accidentally. She only raised a brow and peered back for a second before bringing her focus on the canvas. The label below read "Starry Night - Vincent van Gogh"; to her, the art only looked like a bunch of swirls, but to her Captain, it appeared to have a moral to it.

He began explaining what the picture meant while Tigressa stared at it, bewildered almost. Silos told the tiger-dragon about van Gogh's inspiration and how the painting told different stories to different individuals. Tigressa realized the canvas reminded her of an old twisted rock formation on her home planet; but unlike the painting, the view had three moons and the buildings were instead skyscrapers among canopies of jungle.

Silos stopped his lecturing and smiled. He had never seen his master so amazed by a mere human's creation of paint. Tigressa eventually snapped out of her trance and continued on; she actually listened to her Captain from then on and soon found the art enlightening to her dark mind. Finally, they finished the tour and noticed sirens and tanks waiting for them on the outside. Both grinned and charged; they had never spent much time together, but for once, it was admittedly worth it.

* * *

 **#36: Dadaism**

The old buildings of Paris lit up and outshined the night above. The Metal Heads slumbered peacefully among the towering homes but one did not. Most called her Crâne Forte, or "Strong Skull", and she loved art but hated the fact that it always had to appear realistic both in writings and hand-crafted pieces. She heard, however, that men like Tristan Tzara had defied this rule and created something that resembled the horror abomination, Frankenstein's Monster, yet held an expression unlike anything the world had ever seen. It was brilliant how the most disfigured piece could say much more than that of a realistic portrait.

She grew interested in the new art style and studied it, practiced it until she finally was able to join the Dadaists in secret. The Dadaists surprisingly knew she was not like the other Metal Heads and were more than willing to train her in more methods than that of her idols'. What she was known for often was painted creatures, sometimes made from fonts of words, from her home dimension with parts from other animals. Most on the outside disliked her canvases including Tigressa for the latter felt she was becoming too diverse, but the Dadaists continued to urge her to do more. After a while, the citizens of Paris grew intrigued by her artwork and she appreciated the recognition greatly but some still tried to get her arrested; none succeeded. For who would take a mere "animal" into custody for painting?

* * *

 **#37: Tricky**

Blueprints scattered the metallic floor with designs more complex than the 'CERN's Large Hadron Collider. Phantasmos quickly calculated the physical properties and inserted them into his computer system. But as he continued, he noticed one of the equations did not fit the calculative needs for his project. The quantum phaser could not operate with the formula given; he soon realized his plan just got too complex and if he did not set a new equation as a replacement immediately, his project would fail.

Phantasmos programmed the machine with an extra formula stored in his computers which he doubted would help him, but he had no choice since a new formula could take years to create. He set the equation's properties in the machine with skepticism and fear. The formula could present itself as a great risk, but he decided to continue anyway. After all, science must march on no matter what casualties stand in the way.

He activated the large device and watched as it began to power up. The machine stuttered for a bit and Phantasmos looked to the ground in disappointment. Suddenly, the device started to rotate as bolts of electricity collided with the floor. He peered up to the machine with glee, for he made a huge risk with the extra formula and it actually worked.

* * *

 **#38: Invention**

Phantasmos knew more than any Earth scientist and outranked most scientists on his home planet. His mind rivaled even the Gods, for he used his genius to create new possibilities with time and space. One of his achievements destroyed his competitors' hopes and dreams. The Phelixius (as he called it) manipulated time where someone could not only go into the past and the future, but they could also ask for anything from any time era and it would appear. It even created wormholes on demand where one could send an object from a different era into another.

Most stayed speechless while others tried to steal it. Unfortunately for the thieves, the Phelixius had a mind of its own and only knew one true master which it always returned to, Phantasmos, via self-teleportation. It also proved that it could manipulate space by creating black holes and even new planets. Phantasmos' rivals had no say or even a competing invention; they soon faded into history as the people who had lost their minds and ways from the likes of a mere invention.

* * *

 **#39: Wrangling**

The battle grew intense as the guns fired upon the Metal Heads. Captain Silos launched himself to the battlefield below; he performed a few flips and brought out his sword from its holster. Aggressively, he slammed into a tank with enormous force which caused a wave of dust and rock to push outward. More tanks and soldiers marched towards the rhino Metal Head, firing every step in an attempt to weaken him. He snarled and charged through the open field as the tanks sped up; he did not care.

He unleashed his sword, held it up in the air before it began to glow, and shot it straight into the ground. The Earth's floor cracked violently and exploded anything on or next to the ripped openings. The tanks ceased fire as they got caught within the crevices in the Earth. The power of the sword spiraled through the rips and crushed the tanks which then erupted into metal fireballs. The Captain lifted his sword up to rest on his shoulders as he watched the chaos unfold among the human ranks.

* * *

 **#40: Wanderlust**

The galaxy held many secrets, but Tigressa knew them all. She existed at the time of the Solar System's creation; it had nothing special that interested her except one item. Earth, however, surprised her. It survived a lot longer than anybody from her home planet had expected. Despite her hatred for humanity, she decided to tour the planet and found that everything there stayed peaceful with only a few wars here and there. Her desire to circle the planet did not last, for she eventually noticed the humans took advantage of the life around them and destroyed whatever they wanted with no reason at all. Amusingly, she acted similarly.

Humans did not care for anything beside themselves; she noticed she sounded somewhat hypocritical when she thought that. Earth turned from a tranquil planet to a bomb waiting to go off. No one on the wretched planet deserved to live, for even she respected the animals and plants around her and would put them to use, not pulverize them. Besides the obvious fact, Tigressa continued to travel around the world each year and found new interesting characters arise from the billions of Earth's civilians. Earth had fascinated her a couple times, so why not go around each year to check on the planet's doomed inhabitants to see what unfolds?

* * *

 **AN: Another set of little stories to pass the time. Oh boy!**


	5. 41-50

**#41: Dystopia**

Haven City had proved different from Jak and Keira's old village in the past. They traveled three hundred years into the future by a Rift Gate to find their village had turned into a nightmare. Samos' old hut lay in ruins outside the city wall where the Metal Heads had attacked while the Precursor Basin turned into the Precursor Temple. Baron Praxis, an evil ruler, watched over the crumbling city in the large palace that dwarfed everything within the giant walls.

Lurkers, who had once terrorized Jak's village, now resided as slaves among the elven community. The Metal Heads now existed as the primary antagonists of their world and their leader, Metal Kor, held the capability to undermine the city once and for all. The beach that once flowed through the village existed only in Jak's memory as well as Gol and Maia's Citadel where he once battled the powerful Precursor Robot. The world now existed only as a dystopia which held Haven City, one of the last surviving cities of the Metal Head Wars. Now Jak existed as the only hope for the world and the city which now houses two cruel beings that must pay for their disservice, the Baron and the Metal Head Leader.

* * *

 **#42: Juxtaposition**

Artemis sat next to the captured form of Tigressa, who started to struggle violently at the sight of her rival. Artemis shrugged this motion off and peered into her enemy's eyes. She saw nothing but hatred and darkness rotting in the core of the tiger-dragon's being. From a distance, soldiers gathered close together and noticed strange comparisons between the two. Tigressa looked human, but she had unruly eyes, teeth, and spikes while Artemis had soft eyes, lips, and only golden hair draping over her neck.

Tigressa dwarfed her greatly, for she measured about 65 feet from head to pede while Artemis stood 5' 6". Metal and spikes dominated the monster's body but her rival had bones and flesh which ruled over hers. If Tigressa had existed as a human, she may have appeared like a fierce warrior ready for battle with all that armor; but in reality since that theory went down the drain fast because of the tiger-dragon's true look, Artemis took the spotlight.

Artemis continued to stare at her competitor while Tigressa folded her ears back in anger. Both did not back down nor did they move an inch from their positions. The tiger-dragon bared her razor sharp teeth and emitted a low growl only audible to her enemy. Soon, Tigressa roared in Artemis' face and turned to the soldiers, who backed away instantly. She snarled and shook her head like a beast, neck cables bouncing slightly. Artemis twisted her body to sit in the opposite direction of her rival with a scowl imprinted on her now saliva covered face.

* * *

 **#43: Frienemy**

Very rarely did Tigressa need help, but Artemis found a day where she had to respond to her enemy's request. The human discovered quickly that Tigressa's lieutenant, Metal Kor, had betrayed her by having rogue Metal Heads attack her when she tried to convince him to come back to her dimension. She hated Kor less than Tigressa, but she remembered Kor got a taste of true power and the incident similar to the one she had answered to was all it took for the mix-n-match Metal Head to go berserk.

As she arrived at the battlefield, chaos reigned supreme throughout the grounds, and Tigressa stood the closest with Metal Heads clawing at her metal skin. Artemis drew her gun and fired upon the remaining abominations on her former enemy. Tigressa shot her a relieved look mixed with a little pain. For once, Artemis smiled back and offered her a deal, one that would only work once. The deal stated that if they work together to defeat Kor then as soon as the feud is over, the resume killing each other. Both agreed instantly and darted straight into the fight between the rogues and the loyalists.

The battle did not last long, for the rogues found themselves outnumbered. Kor tried to run, but found himself trapped; Tigressa declared him under arrest for his crimes against her. Artemis, however, had no say but soon fled the scene knowing her deal with Tigressa had ended, and the tiger-dragon would send the Metal Heads out to get her.

* * *

 **#44: Delicacy**

Humans to Tigressa existed only as appetizers since the slightest touch could shatter their bones. To her Metal Heads, humans only needed to be hit by 10 pounds of force or more, and they instantly turn into a meal. She never told them to back off, nor did she remind them that humans had no quarrel with them. Everything went her way and humans only stood in the way as pebbles on a savannah. Compared to her species, humans now resembled mere insects, insects that could only harm them if they let their guard down.

* * *

 **#45: Heart**

Artemis swallowed as tears flowed down her cheeks. Dexter, her devoted friend, had perished a day ago, for he encountered Demon, Tigressa's twin brother. She choked up more tears as she thought about the monsters. Demon had no conscience; he existed only as Tigressa's pawn and a mindless beast. Whenever his twin barked orders at him, he would carry them out; whether it meant murder or kidnapping of his own kind and other species, he did not care. Unlike her brother, Tigressa only saw red and her soul seemed as black as the night with no stars shining, no hope or love rupturing inside. She controlled the darkness of the Universe, but used it to bring everyone who opposed her to their knees. Her heart stayed stone cold from the moment she had stepped into the Universe itself.

As for Artemis' heart, she already had it broken when she lost her mother but now whatever remained was disintegrated. Dexter was the only person who kept her sane and helped her forward from the pain of her situation. What was she to do now?

* * *

 **#46: Beach**

Sentinel Beach had returned to its former glory after a deal with the Baroness, Ashelin Praxis, who took her father's position after his death and made things right again in Haven City. Kor curled into a ball in the warm sand while Keira and Tess relaxed in the sun. The waves crashed down with bubbles forming as the remnants of the water walls fell back into the ocean. The Metal Heads rolled in the wet sand happily as the water collided with their scarred hide. Both girls chuckled at the sight; Kor did not mind his troops messing around in the soft substance, but swayed into skepticism as the Metal Heads tried to swim.

A Precursor robot lay dormant among the rocks poised in the tide. It had mismatched parts, but it still reminded Kor of the Precursors' original mecha. The water split as it rammed against the robot's helm. The sensation of the clear blue substance awoke it, for the water tickled its wiring for a brief second before giving the Precursor machine a nasty shock. It rubbed its neck as more water entered the exposed area; it started to get annoyed as more jolts quaked within his back. Kor admittedly laughed at the sight, and the girls smiled while the robot attempted to purge itself of the watery build up in his wiring.

* * *

 **#47: Adventure**

Artemis grabbed the nearest vine and swung down into the jungle land below. She shouted while her friends followed behind. Suddenly, the jaws of her greatest enemy pierced through the trees and almost snatched her from the rope. Artemis slipped a little before returning to her swinging position. She hooked herself onto a tree limb, hoping that Tigressa did not see where she landed. She ran to a semi-open area as the jungle awoke with animal noises, but the rustling of nearby trees caught her attention. She quickly prepared another vine as Tigressa broke through the jungle's barricade.

Artemis jumped as she unleashed her shashka made from one of Tigressa's formerly broken teeth. She hurled the shashka at her rival hoping it would go straight through her damn optic, but the blade concealed itself in between the tiger-dragon's neck cables at an unusual angle. Tigressa roared in pain, but her eyes still locked onto her prey. Artemis turned back after checking her surroundings for any sneaky Metal heads to find an angered tiger-dragon charging at her with something staying hidden among the canopy above. Narrowing her eyes, she bolted away to a cluster of vines which sent her swinging once more as she grabbed one with momentum.

Finally, the blade edged itself out of Tigressa's neck with all the movement, and the dragon slowed down with relief on her faceplates. Artemis swung around a few more trees before getting low enough to the ground to retrieve her shashka. She launched herself up towards the canopy tops and watched as Tigressa purred as she scratched the area of the blade's impact, seemingly forgetting about the human for the time being.

Artemis' soldiers caught up with her and smiled to see their leader well and walking. Hopefully, the little adventure slash encounter would no longer continue as a Ground Bridge appeared beside the humans. Artemis pulled the shashka up to rest on her shoulder as she ran into the portal after her men and women. Tigressa's roar echoed behind while the portal disappeared.

* * *

 **#48: Gaming**

 **(4** **th** **wall break when you think about it and as you know, Kor exists in my stories so…)**

Artemis grinned as she got close to the high score in Jak 2's Blaster Gun Course. No one had ever achieved the high score before, and she refused to give up. Finally, she beat the dreaded score and shot her hands in the air in victory. Two of her friends sat next to her in shock. They then smiled wickedly and dared her to conquer the final boss in two minutes or less. She returned the smile and went to the final mission on the Secrets Menu where she had unlocked all the items including Act 3's levels.

Her friends laughed as she kept dying with the little scorpion Metal Heads bombarding her at every turn. Her happiness faded into anger as she tried to dodge the scorpions and flying wasps while attempting to shoot the Metal Head Leader. Every time she got him to the last life bar, she would instantly die. After several more endeavors, she eventually killed Metal Kor under two minutes and half-paid attention to the ending cutscene. Her friends gave her a round of applause as she sighed with her hands on her face. She laughed and set down the PS3 controller exhausted.

* * *

 **#49: Dissonance**

Tigressa chuckled as her armies moved across the globe. Chaos reigned over each country; the skies turned a dark red as battles raged on between the humans with the Transformers and the Metal Heads. All traces of sunlight departed from the Earth's view, and Tigressa started to manipulate the elements around her into twisted creatures set on only one objective: to destroy every single thing.

Around the world, human cities fell into despair and food disappeared fast, leaving only plants as the available food source. Humans still asked God to help them through the famine. Meat ceased to exist as a vital source of energy, for all the animals on Earth followed Tigressa's commands and they had reverted to their original monstrous forms. Even the skeletons of dead animals and dinosaurs decided to roam free and attack any human in sight.

Four years later, humanity no longer dominated the world, and Tigressa ruled over the lands with a sharp eye on the lookout for any survivors, especially for her favorite human, Artemis. She knew Artemis had survived, for she never died despite the multiple attempts by the tiger-dragon and her armies. False hope lingered on the edge, but even Tigressa knew Artemis would return no matter what; their hatred for each other would continue long after Earth dies.

Foolish for humans to believe God could save them from her. Last she checked, no such entity existed on this planet. Primus visited on occasion with holoforms but other than that, no one was listening to human cries for mercy. Even now, prayers whispered through the winds fell on deaf ears. When were these creatures going to realize the truth? No one is watching over them except her. No one would come.

* * *

 **#50: Hunting**

Torn clothes and wounds covered her body from head to toe; only a few years ago did humanity thrive on the planet, but now only ashes remained. Artemis ran through the dense maze of wrecked buildings as several roars rang out behind her. Her luck did not help; she dreamt of dying since Tigressa took over the Earth, but every time she found herself in a situation, she would always get lucky and survive. She grew tired of her life, but her main priority circled on the idea of escaping from the terror that was.

Tigressa climbed swiftly on the ruins of multiple skyscrapers in search for her prey. Her eyes changed from normal vision to infrared as she swept over the destroyed landscape. The tiger-dragon spotted a small red-white figure moving fast below the buildings. Tigressa smirked as her optics traced where the form went; to her, the situation turned ironic since Artemis used to hunt her down to challenge her, but now, the girl ran away from her and she converted into the prey. Tigressa switched back to her normal vision and darted below the skyscrapers for the kill.

Artemis peered up to find Tigressa launching herself above her position. She skidded to a halt as the tiger-dragon crashed her clawed feet on the pavement. With no gun and no sword, Artemis balled her fists at Tigressa knowing she had nowhere else to run to. Tigressa snarled and bared her teeth in a grin. Artemis hissed angrily and charged; Tigressa responded by lowering herself on all fours and raising her spiked tail. The hunter and the hunted collided.

* * *

 **AN: Some of these are shorter than normal because when I wrote them a couple years ago, I didn't know what to do on those subjects.**


	6. 51-60

**#51: Tribal**

Yellow paint outlined the Metal Head Leader's markings on his skin and metal as the Elves prepared their festival. Other Metal Heads waited patiently as their make-up spread across their own husk. Keira, the mechanic, camouflaged herself in blue and green coloring which matched her hair. Errol, the cyborg, already had a red and blue dye on his armor while the two ottsels, Tess and Daxter, glossed their fur with segments of brown and purple.

The paint had stood as a festival requirement since its creation, and most loved using the multiple colors to express their feelings. The Metal Heads, however, used it as a tribe tradition to honor their creator who made them prosperous, but now they did the exact same thing as the Elves: they expressed their emotions. Both sides now live in harmony and they now like to use the paint to represent their bond to each other.

* * *

 **#52: Stargazing**

For once, Tigressa peered upon the night sky with no disgust planted on her faceplates. Usually she turned away from the star-lit heavens since they reminded her of home, and at home, she saw nothing but weaklings. She noticed the constellation Draco hovered over the dark horizon with Hercules trailing below. On its right stood both Ursa Major the two Leos, and above it held the younger sister, Ursa Minor. Tigressa remembered a favorable planet that rotated around one of Draco's stars, Jaqui (pronounced Shaki), which in her language meant "Forbidden". The "Forbidden" planet carried many secrets that even her father did not know, yet he knew the world had an energy source like no other. The legend of the planet stated that the power contained inside it outmatched Dark Eco and even its rival, Light Eco. Tigressa smiled as she watched the constellation; she would return to that world soon and gain the power that hid itself from the eyes of the gods for far too long.

* * *

 **#53: Seasons**

Winter froze Haven like a cold blooded animal in a blizzard. The Metal Heads nuzzled each other for warmth as the heavy snow storm raged on the outskirts of the warm nest. Kor sat in the middle with Kaeden, his second-in-command, and shivered slightly as a small breeze breached the compact dark plant walls of his nest. Below the Metal Head Tower, the streets of Haven City had nothing but trapped zoomers covered in ice and snow. Winter always went wild in Haven's neighborhood with no one to greet it, but Spring held the power of life in its grasp; to most, Spring took the top spot for "most favorable season".

As Spring brought forth new life to the plants and animals of Haven Forest, the Metal Heads sat calmly in the grass' morning dew, enjoying the butterflies that hovered around them in curiosity. The citizens' children of Haven played in the Spring puddles with joy while some of the younger Metal Heads followed suit. The flowers bloomed rapidly as the two suns' combined light enhanced their photosynthesis.

Spring disappeared, but Summer awoke with a heat wave travelling throughout the countryside. The third season told the Haven inhabitants that a beach's cool water would help the heat die down. The Metal Heads rolled in the cold sea trying to cool down their boiling skin, and the children wore sunscreen while starting water fights between each other. The hot days proved a challenge, but most managed.

Finally, Fall shook the leaves off the trees and lowered the temperature to the 60's. The Krimzon Guard patrolled the streets on their Hell Cat cruisers, but some decided to sweep the leaves off the pathways so no one would get hurt. The Metal Heads hung upside down from their tails on the branches of the color-shifting trees while late blooming flowers danced towards the orange-brown colored ground. Haven prepared itself for the on-coming storms that most knew would strike at the end of the beautiful season.

* * *

 **#54: New Surroundings**

Tigressa remembered the day when Phantasmos and Eclipse entered their world. It started a bond that never broke and it began in the medical room on her home planet. She recalled their eyes stayed shut for a few seconds before blue optics awoke upon their soft faces. Phantasmos, the black and blue tribal designed dragon, cooed gently as he viewed the medical room and peered up to see several smiling figures. He waged his tiny, fragile tail and tried to reach up and catch one of the faceplates of his older siblings. Eclipse did not move from her mother's arms as she watched her brother attempt to stand on all fours; she giggled while Phantasmos collapsed on his belly, laughing as he tried to waddle once again.

The eldest sister leaned over with Phantasmos only an infant's arm length away from her faceplates. He grinned widely and let out a dulcet squeak. Before Tigressa could jolt her head back in time, the little dragon latched both pairs of limbs onto her physiognomy with his tail dangling off her chin spikes. He looked into the tiger-dragon's dark eyes; Phantasmos licked her nose sweetly, and Tigressa smiled in response.

She fell onto her front arms and strolled down the corridor on all fours with the little dragon still attached to her faceplates. Phantasmos peered around the multiple rooms in curiosity as his big sister continued to show him a sliver of his new world. Still clutched to her face, the tiny dragon expanded his small wings and flapped them quickly; he did not let go of his sister, for he only tested his new abilities which he took an interest in. He soon, however, gained the urge to build something.

Before he could escape from his sister's faceplates, Tigressa caught his tail delicately between her massive teeth. Phantasmos cooed again as Tigressa turned back towards the medical room. She started to slightly sprint while her mother waited patiently in the hospital bed with Eclipse in her claws. Tigressa placed the baby dragon into her devoted father's hands as she paused next to her siblings; Phantasmos' squeaked happily as he met his father optic to optic for the first time. The memory of his smile seemed distant as Tigressa awoke from her recollection. The good times when she had no grudge against her family existed only as dreams, ones that she desperately tried to return to.

* * *

 **#55: Fairy Tales**

A book flew into the little girl's tiny hands. She opened it and remembered the story inside the hardback centered around a brave female warrior and a monster; the girl considered it her favorite fairy tale, and she assumed the characters must have existed somewhere on her planet. Her parents, however, only lied to make the story seem true, and despite her brother trying to pummel her with reality, she believed them.

She began to read quietly as her parents' bedroom light vanished under her door. Her mind raced with eagerness as she buried herself into her most enjoyable part of the book. Finally, she looked up and saw her lovable stuffed animal, a tiger, and a female action figure sitting on her baby blue shelves. The girl gathered multiple books from her miniature library and pretended they were jungle trees. She then placed her two toys on her "stage"; the girl posed the tiger on her blue chair, and she pretended to make growling noises as she moved the small figure towards the monster. The tiger swiped its fluffy paw at the doll and flew in the air like a dragon. The doll grabbed a pencil as the tiger closed in on her position. Both figures clashed with one another, and the doll stood up victorious.

The girl laughed loudly as her door opened. Her mother just waited in the opening, smirking and raising a brow in wonder. To the girl, the fairy tales had ups and downs, but they always brought fun and laughter when she read them.

* * *

 **#56: Folklore**

The villagers of the Northern Alps told a legend to their young ones about a monster that lives in the mountains, waiting patiently for naughty children who stray from their duties and foolishly climbed the snowy elevation. The fable stated the peak held a vast amount of gold at the top and whoever came back with the money would rule over the land. Even kings and queens tried to send bounty hunters and knights to reach it, but none returned. The children always listened to the myth every time they did, something went wrong; some teenagers, who grew out of the fear, tried to prove that no monster existed. Sadly, they never returned to their families.

The myth formed into an old fairy tale over the years, but some still believe the gold rests on the mountain most called Fearann Diabhail ("Devil's Domain"). The monster, however, disappeared after a few more attempts in the winter of 1705. No more deaths occurred, but no one tried to climb the peak either. Some of the original village's descendants still guess the monster stopped because it knew the gold would fade into a mere story, and it probably returned to its birthplace to spawn more of its kind. Now, the myth existed only the descendants' minds as a family legend, passed on to the next generation each time the said generation learns their ancestors' history.

* * *

 **#57: Alchemy**

The wind and lava trembled as their Master came forth with a blue orb floating in her palm; she laughed as her fingers rotated it steadily. The wind twirled around her in hope that it would gain a message to carry. The lava bubbled fiercely, but it calmed down when its creator appeared before their leader; the wind smiled greatly as its own creator melted through the clouds with lightning trailing behind her. Soon the other elements came following their makers as they traveled to the Master. Plants, water, and magic built themselves creature-like bodies which represented their padrones' animal forms.

The only element that failed to cower at the Master's figure simply swam over her and formed a dark purple tiger with stars twinkling inside it. The shadow element controlled the others with a steady claw as his creator pushed the magical orb in front of the elements. The orb collapsed on itself and transformed into a bright hole which then projected the past, present, and future. The future revealed to the Master a young girl; the Master snarled at the insolent figure before her.

The cosmos told the leader that the girl would cause her downfall once she reached the proper age. The elements backed from their ruler in fear as she went into a fit of rage. She could not believe the girl would form into her greatest enemy. But as soon as her shadow pet pointed to the girl, an idea began to illuminate in her twisted mind. If she could draw her and her family out, then she would attack them, and her problems would fade away.

The Master started to cackle again, and the elements, along with their creators, realized what their leader planned on doing. They felt as if they had made a huge mistake. They realized they had served the evil element the entire time, and now, they helped her doom the planet. Their world, their home now had a terrible fate, and all the powers of the elements, time, and space rested in the claws of the dark one.

* * *

 **#58: Wizard**

Ghost motioned his claws, and the cars around him started to breathe like a human. They felt a surge of energy flow through them like electricity in water. He kept his hands behind his back as the automobiles formed into sentient beings; he swept his paw over a few more machines, but this time, green balls of light appeared and plunged into the immobile devices. The machines awoke with no hesitation.

The techno-organic dragon smiled proudly as each one stretched and activated their own abilities. He looked down to find his chest jewel glowing as more magic sparked from his claws. Magic fueled his body and allowed him to control the spirits of the Underworld as well as spawn them into new bodies if deemed necessary. Ghost sighed as bystanders stared in shock of his powers. The one ability which he mastered himself happened to exist everywhere in the world, but only he could control it. Spiritual Influence was its nickname. Without a hint of what to come, the people taking pictures and recordings soon cried out, and ran away as the dragon used his power to unleash the spirits of their "Heaven" and "Hell" over the ill-fated humans.

* * *

 **#59: Fourth of July**

Fireworks exploded rapidly as they entered the night sky's view. Tigressa dodged a few as they came close to her wings; Captain Silos, however, kept on getting hit, and he soon had to lift his tail in pain as one bombed his rear. He quickly jumped from Metal Head to Metal Head, skipping on their skulls while trying to catch up with his master. They were in the air so timing the jumps while in pain wasn't very fun to say the least. As another firework hit the other Metal Heads out of the horizon, Silos finally grabbed a hold of her spiked tail and crawled with fear to her shoulders. Tigressa raised a brow, and for once, smiled as the Captain clung to her like a baby would to its mother.

* * *

 **#60: Ridiculous**

 **(Inspired by Dumbo's Pyramid of Pachyderms)**

The ball wobbled as the Captain had all four limbs latched onto it in fear. He panted as other Metal Heads climbed on top of his back and formed a pyramid. The weight of his comrades caused his joints to cry under pressure, but the mass did not bother him as much as Demon laughing at them in the background. To Demon, the sight was the best damn thing he had ever seen which the thought made him even more hysterical at not only the posture of the Metal Heads' act, but at Silos who struggled to keep his balance.

The Captain started to cross his arms awkwardly as the ball crept forward a little every second. The second Metal Head standing on him noticed their pyramid leaning slightly, so he yelled a warning at his friends in his native tongue. All looked down at their Captain and planned to jump on Silos' rear if the rhino Metal Head took a face plant-like plunge. Captain Silos, however, failed to hear his soldier's caution, and slid straight on his snout while the others launched themselves onto his semi-crooked tail.

Miraculously, they kept formation as they landed, but their Captain just mumbled a sigh while laying his arms on the floor. His body dangled in the air along with his hind legs and tail (which stayed immobile due to the weight of the Metal Head pyramid). The ball rolled straight into the choked up Demon who still chuckled loudly on the floor pointing at the ridiculous sight before him. Tigressa heard the noise and walked in to find her Captain stuck on the floor. She joined her brother with a brief laugh but resumed her serious sentiment.

Suddenly, paint, confetti, and random colorful items splashed on Demon's armor which caused him to pause before realizing the paint started to harden to him. He rubbed his metal frame as fast as possible, but the paint failed to chip; the Metal Head pyramid formed into a giggle fest with Silos smirking at the bottom. He could barely see, but he knew karma finally struck the dragon hard and rescued them. The Metal-monsters laughed so vigorous that they broke formation and bolted down to the floor. The Metal Heads continued to chuckle up a storm as Demon fled the scene. Silos finally got up and resumed smiling with a cruel laugh eventually vocalizing. Karma was a bitch, wasn't it?

* * *

 **AN: I remember a few of these were really fun to write back in high school. The fairy tale one most definitely.**


	7. 61-70

**#61: Superpower(s)**

Artemis had never felt so alive. Tigressa no longer ruled the planets she had held captive for eons, and now she only existed as a nightmare that could only plague the dreams in the Shadow Zone. Ever since her death at Artemis' sword, Artemis gained her powers and abilities as they required a living host in which she promised everyone on Earth that she would only use them in emergencies. Tigressa once haunted all shadows, now Artemis molded the darkness into a trap for the wicked and corrupt. The power she mainly used, flight, helped her patrol the skies for any remaining Metal Heads that may have regrouped after their leader's defeat.

The Metal Heads split into chaos when they learned (and saw) their Goddess fall on Earth's soil with a human holding the weapon that now held the purple blood of their leader. That didn't matter now. Artemis smiled as she twisted the elements at her will and formed new structures and species. She even went to the uninhabitable planets of the Solar System and created creatures with the ability to survive in each planet's unique atmosphere. After giving Jupiter a few Gas-Guzzlers (450-1250 ft. pterodon monsters) to live in its storm system, Artemis wandered back to her home planet, and she settled in the clouds peacefully to rest.

She knew the Metal Heads now had Metal Kor as their new leader, but she did not worry. Even with the abominations at his command, Kor would have to build his armies back to their original size. Artemis motioned her hands towards a shadow trailing an immobile building; the shadow left its partner and circled her, waiting for orders to bark out. But to its surprise, Artemis only told it to watch over her little sister, Jasmine, in a soft voice. The shadow grew to like its new master; unlike Tigressa, Artemis proved to the animals, planets, and the universe itself that she was far from cruel and unjust, and she would save them all. She had all the power in the world, but she did not intend to use it for harm. She was the new Dark Goddess.

* * *

 **#62: Technology**

The machine whined and gargled with sparks bursting from the control panel beside it. Phantasmos cursed in his native language, and his girlfriend, Luna (a techno-organic Razorback dragon), instantly handed his toolkit to him. His anger faded as he looked upon her beautiful faceplates; both smiled brightly. She grabbed a juxtera (a wrench-like tool) and a hammer and started to unhook the many panels on the machine to find the source of the mishap. Phantasmos activated the AI canine (a mechanical bot Phantasmos had created) and used it to search for the problem and the solutions as he, for once, had no luck.

While he waited and watched Luna debug the system on the machine, he thought about the technology on his planet and on Earth. The advanced technology made Earth's look like a manual spinning wooden top next to a top-like, floating electricity converter. But for a world so small and delicate, Earth had proven to Phantasmos that even the weakest of life forms could manage the powers of their world and more. Humans, surprisingly, figured out how to do many thing in such a small amount of time; Phantasmos, however, knew no one from his species cared for the tiny beings, but they impressed him by creating their computers off only a mere idea, giving air, transportation, life, and building amazing homes from the elements around them.

A loud buzzing noise awoke him from his daydreaming; his girlfriend just grinned innocently as he checked on her progress. The machine looked fine, so Phantamos typed in a few codes before transforming his claws into a three-dimensional cylinder with the inside middle shaped as a triangle with specialized grooves. One of the great powers he wielded was the ability to create any type of key from his servos, very useful when a machine required key clearance. He opened the keyhole that matched his hand's formation and sunk it into the lock; the machine's five rings started to rotate with each one spinning the opposite of the next.

The massive Space Bridge finally transferred a signal back to Phantasmos' control panel and now, he had contact and passage to Earth again. His older sister's voice met him at the panel, and he chuckled as the Space Bridge let out a mechanical roar. Luna responded by grabbing his large paw with both hands and resting her head on his shoulder armor. Problem fixed; a job well done.

* * *

 **#63: Dinosaur**

Tigressa ran her claws over multiple buttons as her father and sisters formed the new elements on the fully-formed planet they named Thera (Earth). She pressed a green button and watched as names flashed in front of her. Finally, it stopped scrolling on one particular list of names; one of the names she liked the most. The "Triceratops" title caught her attention, and she knew that she had found her first organic sauropod she would create.

She grabbed soil, plant leaves, clouds, and water and placed the elements on her personal desk. Tigressa felt the leaves she had retrieved and realized they had a rough, almost scaly surface. She gathered more of the same species of leaves and scattered them around her workshop. She then took the clouds and twisted them until they grew to the size she needed. The clouds puffed up into animal parts which Tigressa recognized a little, but she failed to care.

After an hour of pulling and pushing the white balls of moisture into the animal design she wanted, Tigressa then raised her hand and made the leaves throughout her workshop to rise in midair. The leaves glided and glued themselves on the cloud figure and fused together around the form. Tigressa motioned to the water and moved it over the body where she then had the form fill with the blue substance. The soil attached itself to the "skin" and found a way inside of the beast. Tigressa smiled widely as the soil converted into bones, organs, and tissue and fell into place inside the new creature.

Finally, the soil formed horns and a beak through the skin of the monster as well as eyeballs, teeth, and claws. The body actually looked like a sauropod in Tigressa's opinion. The tiger-dragon then had Blossom blow out a green light from her breath and rested her hand containing the light on the Triceratops' forehead; the beast began to move, flexing its elbows, head, tail, and knees in the process. It finally opened its brown eyes for the first time and responded to its surroundings with a massive roar.

* * *

 **#64: Time**

The clock struck midnight with a few Metal Heads hanging by their metallic tails above. The bell tolled, but sounded as if one of the monsters had gotten crushed between the actual bell and the huge clapper. The clock once stood for power, unity, and resistance, but now, it only existed as a message to any survivors that their time would soon cease and the mighty city they once called home now lived among them as ruins. To the survivors of the demolished city, time itself shunned them as the failures of their generation while other countries around the globe still held their limited innocence; the clock's bell still tolled as the time passed through the dystopia, leaving behind the lives it once helped.

* * *

 **#65: Frustration**

Artemis aimed the missile at the tiger-dragon's spine. She checked her focus once more and launched the air-borne designed bomb straight into Tigressa's back, but the missile merely shook a few spikes on her lower spine; Artemis swore angrily. She could not believe the only weapon she had on her failed to hurt the tiger-dragon, who scratched her lower back in confusion. Artemis kicked the nearest rock while her squadron just stared at her, halting their guns' rapid fire among the Metal Heads. Their heads moved in unison as they watched her pace back and forth quickly and listened to her vocal rant of run-on sentences but surprisingly had very little curse words.

She finally calmed down, but her soldiers could tell she still had a grudge against her missile launcher as well as the target she attempted to wound. After a few more minutes, she tried again. She fired another rocket, praying that it would injure Tigressa anywhere at least. This time, it hit the side of the monster's arm. Artemis twitched her eye in disbelief as the tiger-dragon just turned around with a puzzled expression on her faceplates. Artemis' jaw rested was reaching towards the ground in disbelief once more. Before her squadron could try to speak with her, she threw the weapon down hard on the rocky ground and screamed a storm full of curse words. Her soldiers kept their laughter to themselves. Tigressa heard and chuckled slightly as the female human continued to hurl a fit of rage.

* * *

 **#66: Detachment**

Kor yelled his speech throughout the Nest while all the Metal Heads cheered together except for one. A blue and dark purple striped Metal Head Grunt cowered in the back of the crowd. He began to think about Haven City and the Precursors. Attacking Haven existed as one thing, but destroying the Precursors existed as a whole other situation. He knew they would fail if they tried, they could not go against Gods with Light Eco that would kill them.

He backed away and peered up to the starry night sky, he muttered a warning for the Precursors under his breath, hoping that they would hear him. He looked back to his species; Kor seemed far from the leader he grew to like as well as his own kind. They had transformed into monsters. He shook his head in defiance at Kor's speech; he existed as a being, not an abomination like his brethren.

No one saw him dart away from the Nest, running among the chilled winds. He paused to view his former home, and he just stared like it had just turned from a domain into an unknown territory where no one he loved even lived. He felt as if he would cry; his species no longer posed as his family, only as his enemies.

* * *

 **#67: Serendipity**

Keira and Tess wandered the grassy fields in serenity. Tess picked up a rock and threw it across the grassland into a flowery area. A loud "clank" caught the attention of both females, and Keira formed a hint of curiosity. The noise emitted from a light bronze-colored object buried beneath flowers, dirt, and other rocks; Keira pounded on it and recognized the type of metal after a quick glance at its worn language inscribed on the visible corner. Precursor metal!

Tess smiled brightly as Keira called for the Krimzon Guards to bring a digging crew to the fields. As soon as they arrived, Keira helped them retrieve the Precursor armor isolated in the earth. Days passed with more deconstruction equipment coming to and from Haven City. Finally, the entire Precursor object had fully breached the dirt, and Keira, who stood in awe, realized she had discovered a Precursor Robot.

Ashelin, the Baroness, had a wide grin on her face, for she knew the technology Keira had obtained would give Haven City new technology via reverse engineering. The day proved to the Baroness that more secrets still existed beyond their reach and Lady Luck had smiled upon them. Their Precursor Robot now resembled a sign of possibility.

* * *

 **#68: Saturday Morning**

Artemis relaxed on her couch and meditated silently. A thud caused her to open one eye drowsily; the noise formed into a constant beat which began to annoy her. The coffee machine warned her that her dark brown drink had heated perfectly, but her concern rested on the mysterious sounds outside. A Saturday morning for most only required a hot cup of coffee and TV. A Saturday morning for Artemis, however, always included a gun stationed at every corner of the mansion, target practice, and meditation to clear the disturbing nightmares she seemed to receive from her enemy.

The noise deepened into loud stomps near her porch. She grabbed her machine gun as the sound began to soften and gently slid her back door open before jumping out of the house. She lifted the gun just in time to see someone she had never expected. Her sky blue eyes went wide; there in front of her stood a human version of her worst enemy, Tigressa.

Tigressa flashed a toothy grin, for she had finally found the great Artemis' home. The human girl frowned and pulled the trigger only to catch a few glimpses of her rival launching herself from her roof to the nearby forest in mere seconds. Tigressa did some acrobatics off of the building's back platform; Artemis followed. Bullets flew as a crew of soldiers came rushing onto the property. A Saturday morning for Artemis existed as a battle waiting to commence.

* * *

 **#69: Rude Awakening**

Keira had one of her arms tucked under her sleeping form while the other hung down from the table next to Metal Kor's gem skull appendages. He snorted a little before waking up and stretching his eight limbs as well as his tail. He barely had to lift his giant head to notice his friend resting peacefully on her workshop chair. He opened the Garage doors slightly and checked for any Krimzon Guard patrols wandering about; Keira stirred a little which alerted Kor. He closed the large doors and glanced at both exits until a grin formed slowly upon his metal-covered face.

As Keira shuffled into a comfortable position, Kor crawled soundlessly next to her desk and swung his tail evilly. He then head-butted her onto the ground and choked up a distorted laugh. Keira shook off the rude awakening and growled angrily at the Metal Head Leader. She threw her wrench at him, but he only received the feeling of a bug banging against his blue skin. Behind his chuckling form, Keira smirked as well, not because she actually considered it to seem funny, but because she knew what type of revenge plan would work perfectly on her alien friend. Oh the cruel irony and karma that awaited him.

* * *

 **#70: Breaking Up**

The Metal Heads kept their distance as Jak started to argue with Keira. Kor watched from afar as the battle of the learning Eco Sage and the Eco user continued. As Jak's rage consumed his mind, Keira started to back off when she noticed Dark Eco beginning to surge from his body. Soon Kor intervened to protect Keira from the monster in front of him. Jak tried to attack the Metal Head Leader but he found he lacked enough power to control his thoughts and bring him to realize his beast mode could not dodge any enemy attacks.

He felt his ribs crack as Kor slammed him into the Palace's stem. Jak tried to get up, but he collapsed with Guards pointing their blasters at him. Keira, who looked like she would cry in any minute, just backed into a tree and fell to her knees in betrayal. She thought Jak would control his abilities and have a steady relationship with her, but that proved her wrong. Before she attempted to climb on Kor's back, she went to the beaten form of Jak. Everyone knew what she whispered; the relationship had ended.

* * *

 **AN: Another section of the 101 Senses is complete. Some of these ended up being much darker than I originally remembered them being. I wasn't a very happy high school student.**


	8. 71-80

**#71: Panic**

The deer swung its body rapidly on the trail. It looked behind its back towards the forest it had exited. It slid to a stop and hoped that its chaser had not followed its scent. Suddenly, the tree cracked and flew everywhere, and a large monster charged through. The beast's presence startled the deer into another panic session. The deer sped off while the monster continued to track its prey. The deer's heart raced with fear; even it knew it could only outrun the massive predator for so long.

* * *

 **#72: Procrastination**

Tigressa fired upon the humans with the vessel's blasters trailing her lead. The bullets scattered throughout the city, leaving destruction and lifeless bodies on the worn streets. The Metal Heads continued to launch their attack on the skyscrapers, but Tigressa stopped all of a sudden. Her evil smirk dissolved into a desolate frown as if she had just gotten stabbed in the spark (heart) by a foreign blade.

She watched as the humans fled in fear from her command ship. She sat on her vessel's top deck and realized without Artemis, destroying cities did not feel right, and fighting had no purpose anymore. Artemis existed as her opposite, and opposites needed one another in order to carry on.

As she spaced out with her interlinked claws clutching her spiked chin, a Metal Head Juicer awoke her and pointed back to the city below. Out of her daze, Tigressa lifted her blaster, but hesitated again as the thought of Artemis still haunted her mind. She paused for a few seconds before snarling and stomping straight to her control deck. She commanded her Metal Heads to back off and retreat to the original Nest ruins in Northern Russia as soon as she entered the room. The Metal Heads just stared at each other in confusion, but they immediately followed suit when Tigressa growled menacingly.

* * *

 **#73: Independence**

 **(Parody of the Independence Day movie!)**

Soldiers, Cybertronians, rogue Metal Heads, and animals stood their ground as Tigressa urged her troops forward. For centuries, all of Earth's creatures had no choice but to serve the tiger-dragon, but now they wanted their freedom and the humans gladly answered their plea for help. Years of battle came and went, but on the last day, Artemis and Tigressa dueled upon the battlefield. The fight intensified until Tigressa made a wrong move, and a sword broke through her armor and into her spark.

The animals and humans watched as the mighty tyrant stood frozen, staring straight into Artemis' gleaming eyes. For once, the female soldier saw fear hit Tigressa's faceplates as if the tiger-dragon had seen a monster in Artemis' eyes. She then realized Tigressa saw herself in the reflection of the girl's eyes, and even the Dark Goddess could not look upon herself without visualizing a beast in the reflection's form. Tigressa's body shivered until finally, her limbs collapsed, and the monster took one last breath before her optics faded into a dark red shade.

The animals, soldiers, Cybertronians, and rogue Metal Heads cheered as Artemis regained strength in her legs. The war was won. The battle ended on Independence Day; fireworks lit up the Earth's skies around the globe as all creatures from the three former imprisoned planets gathered and celebrated. Tigressa's head now served as a trophy for Artemis, who merely smiled. Independence Day now had a new meaning to it; it now represented the day the galaxy had rid itself of the Kanjian.

* * *

 **#74:** **Naive**

Kor stared at his claws in horror; Keira lay on the ground with blood gushing from her belly. Everyone did not know what to do. Kor thought Keira had stayed a great distance away, but he remembered that she always had a curious persona. He did not realize she had snuck behind him, and right as he turned, she went down by his claws swiping her form deeply. Keira knew Kor did not mean to harm her, but she misjudged the Metal Head Leaders speed, size, and strength. Now she had to pay for it. Obviously, she would live, but never again will she stand too close to Kor without him knowing first.

* * *

 **#75: Anticipation**

Captain Silos waited patiently as the Metal Heads prepared the cargo bay for a supply ship just outside of the planet's atmosphere. The vessel carried Dark Eco, their life blood and power source, and Silos knew ElectroHyena would kill him if anything happened to the purple substance. Since Tigressa's death, the Captain followed her third-in-command (ElectroHyena), who always seemed impatient and unruly unlike her eldest sister. Expecting the ship to run on time failed to collect the Captain's thoughts, but his soldiers had doubts and hopes about the delivery schedule. Soon a majority of the creatures started to pace and play card games on empty barrels of Eco. Finally, the aircraft reached the loading dock and Silos grinned in relief. ElectroHyena nodded in approval as the cargo hold on the transport opened to reveal several new primed barrels of Dark Eco.

* * *

 **#76: Euphoria**

For once, Tigressa laughed out loud in joy as Artemis' home town had a red-orange mushroom cloud shoot straight up. Her ship's sensors began to detect radioactivity everywhere where the city once stood proudly. Luckily, they had moved away from the doomed population and saw the eruption of the bomb from a great distance. Tigressa hit her tail against the ground with glee. The Metal Heads scooted away from their over-happy leader, for they had never seen their master in such an excited mood.

The tiger-dragon expanded her wings and launched herself through the vessel's glass. She performed multiple tricks while her minions just stood on the deck, dazed and awe-struck. Artemis' family no longer existed. The way Tigressa saw it, Artemis would not dare show her face around her comrades for at least a few months. The extinction of her family would devastate her mind, and now Tigressa did not have to deal with the brat for a good deal of time. She could do whatever she pleased. Joy did not sum up the emotions Tigressa had felt at that moment, nor would the expressions die out for some time.

* * *

 **#77: Grounded**

Connor and Conrad painted on the walls and the floor, even on a few soldiers and Cybertronians. They soon reached their big sister, who recently fell asleep on her desk. As they colored their sister's armor, she woke up and frowned deeply. They realized they had gotten caught and tried to run, but Artemis snagged their jackets and drug them to opposite corners. She pointed to the wall, and they obeyed. She brought out two pails and sponges and wrote down their punishment. The paper had chores for each day of the week as well as a notice saying "You're grounded for three weeks!" The boys' eyes went wide, but they held back their feelings and nodded understandingly. They held up their buckets and looked towards the mess they had created. Their fun day now stood as a work day.

* * *

 **#78: General**

The Metal Head race had multiple species, but a majority of them lived across the globe. Some, however, stayed dormant in certain areas like caves, nests, and snowy tundras. Commonly, they only came out at night, for they had an advantage when hunting prey. Their gem skulls provided light as well as their four eyes. They now reside with the Elves and have formed into a popular pet and soldier breed among the locals. Kor, their leader, has the most unique body type; his species of Metal Head have a mixture of Grunt, Stinger, and Jacket. Other than him and Kaeden, the Metal Heads have received the title of "Most Universal Race Known".

* * *

 **#79: Language**

Tigressa spoke many tongues, most of which she learned by studying the race that used the said tongue. Her home planet's dialect consisted of symbols related to the Cybertronian alphabet. Each symbol represented either a letter or a whole word; the letters had about three parts at most while the words had up to sixteen different parts attached to one another. Unlike Cybertronian, Kanjian had special images which told stories in one saying as well as symbols that look the same as Cybertronian but meant something completely off-topic to the other. Humans, however, could never figure out the language, nor did they attempt to ask about it since the FBI and CIA kept hiding all the evidence of its existence.

* * *

 **#80: Reading**

Captain Silos stared at the book in wonder. Humans, to him, did not deserve to live, but surprisingly they made wonderful things, like books. He opened the novel and started to read. The words flew into his brain like one inserts a million codes into a giant computer system. As he skimmed through the pages absorbing every sentence and placing it into a picture in his mind, he read for hours until his communication link activated, and Tigressa's screeching voice startled him. She sounded angry and he knew better than to keep her waiting, so he instantly placed a bookmark on his unfinished page 138 and went back to work.

* * *

 **AN: Only two more sections and I'm done with this! If you held out for this long, congrats!**


	9. 81-90

**#81: History**

Artemis knew the Kanjian historical records well, especially Tigressa's rise to power. The relics they left behind always linked back to Tigressa and/or her father. One of the artifacts she held used to activate a special item, a time map, which the tiger-dragon used to navigate the Past as well as the Present. Artemis fondled a few wires before the time map unlocked some of its information. Different languages, cultures, and people flashed on and off in the center of the map, and some resembled humans. She dug further into the misshapen sphere's memories until she reach the beginning of Earth.

The hologram showed Adam and Eve along with animals, dinosaurs, and plants, but it also gave Artemis a glimpse of the Dark Goddess, who apparently created both of the prototype humans and transformed into the snake that tricked Eve into eating the deadly Forbidden Fruit after what seemed to be a betrayal on the humans' part. Only then did she realize that Tigressa and the Lucifer did not co-exist; they both existed as the same person. That explained how she pretended to care for Earth's creatures, and all of a sudden made life miserable for them. Lucifer was never behind any of the incidents on Earth…Tigressa was.

Artemis took deep breaths attempting to conceal all of the new information into her mind. She knew what the Bible actually meant now. Tigressa had done all of the bad things in the holy book, but she never showed her true appearance. That also explained why women did not get the respect they deserved back then because Tigressa had made Eve look like she had committed the first sin against "God" and everything went down the drain for women afterwards. Artemis put the time map back in its spot and stood in front of it baffled as the museum that let her tinker with the time map began to close down for the night.

* * *

 **#82: Implication**

Captain Silos pointed madly at the catacombs below while Tigressa fought off the human soldiers. She looked at him briefly with confusion as he continued to rapidly direct his fingers straight into the underground tunnels. She ignored the Captain while he tried to suggest an exit strategy. His arm finally gave out, and he just sat on his tail waiting for his master to quit her madness. The other Metal Heads just looked at him like he had just danced around in a clown suit. Silos face-palmed until Tigressa came up to him and questioned him about what he attempted to say. After a few minutes of explaining, Tigressa merely told him just say it rather than imply it. Silos blushed a little in embarrassment but followed her into the catacombs as she led the rest of her legion down there.

* * *

 **#83: Involvement**

Phantasmos watched as his eldest sister gloated in victory. He could not believe how much of a monster she had formed into, and he wanted no part in her new life. He never liked death, nor did he like Tigressa's methods on any level whether it would involve torture, execution, or other gruesome things. If he had volunteered to help her, he would have existed as something treacherous and mindless, a path that most enjoyed, but he shunned it. He did not want anything to do with his twisted family now; in the place of all his brothers and sisters stood abominations, creatures that have no soul, no unique characteristics. Why should he involve himself in a war between worlds that would only result in both the planets' destruction?

* * *

 **#84: Self**

I used to like everybody I came across; I never judged at a young age. Now, I can no longer pretend, for all I see in the people around me happens to resemble greed, anger, and even inhospitality to one another. After a while, I stopped acting nice and giving my respect out for free because I found no one gave me respect, so why should I give it to them? This new persona sort of stuck in my head, and I even formed an alter ego I nicknamed Tigressa to resemble that persona. A façade of calm silence is all you will see when you meet me because my true nature has turned dark with no compassion for anybody but myself.

I also lost the will to tell the truth at times. Everyone that surrounds me always lies about everything. I have gotten to the point where I had no choice but to follow suit. I cannot pretend anymore, for humanity has lost its mind. Everywhere people destroy everything this planet provides for their greed and possessiveness, and I fear the end of this world will commence by human hands. Nothing will change, all the promises provided to us will falter, and my hope for humanity will forever dwindle into darkness.

* * *

 **#85: Specific**

Artemis knew no one could pass themselves as her most hated enemy. Some have tried, but no one could conquer Tigressa's abilities or her most distinctive features. She remembered practically all of Tigressa's anatomy by mere memory. Tigressa had black thick spikes layering her spine from neck to tail as well as the back of her head. Her metal humanoid orange, white (underbelly; feet; hands), and black-striped body had light grey wires connecting her upper body (which stuck out implying she has certain female parts) to her lower half (which had wide hips, light grey thighs connecting her lower legs to her thighs, and T-Rex-like feet).

Her head also had human-like features, but she also had long, jagged teeth with fiery red and yellow eyes. She had large ears with black tips along with white insides. Her wings retracted into her back at times, but when they revealed themselves, they had three claws along with little spikes attached to the wing spine as well as torn white membranes. Her tail had a large red eye at the end with three light grey claws surrounding it. Surprisingly, twisted metal attached to her head actually looked like corn rows, too.

Tigressa's appearance always embedded itself inside Artemis' mind, and it sickened her. The tiger-dragon had always left her mark on her prey, and Artemis' punishment for involving herself in Tigressa's war existed as Tigressa herself as a memory that would never go away, eternally haunting her mind and dreams.

* * *

 **#86: Blue Collar**

Metal Heads worked night and day for multiple things. Some built nests for their young while others manufactured weapons and ships with Dark Eco as their power source. Flying Spiders, Elephants, and Mantises usually mined for Eco crystals with the Elephants used for carrying the crystals to their nest. Runners (raptor-like Metal Heads), Hoseheads, Ram-heads (rhino-like Metal Heads), and Wasps gave their abilities to retrieve artifacts in the cruel Wasteland as well as the caverns and grasslands.

Kor and Kaeden (the second-in-command) never worked on any of the jobs the majority of the Metal Heads did. Kor spent his time collecting and fighting the Precursors, his mortal enemies; Kaeden watched over his legion of Metal Bugs while also tending to the unhatched eggs. All Metal Heads served over 40 hours of labor, but very few actually kill Elves during their working days.

* * *

 **#87: Dynamic Change**

The Metal Head Nest always shifted for any weather that came. During the Winter, the Nest formed into an insulator, keeping the warm air inside by closing any openings with thick webbing which helped the eggs survive; during Spring, the Nest's sticky covering thinned out to let pollens and seeds in to provide vegetation, but it still prevented rain seeping all the way in. The Summer had the Nest open all possible holes and cracks so the warmth could nurture the eggs and allow them to grow. The Fall had the same outcome as Summer, but the Nest started to cover its newborns as well as the plant life as it sensed the storms closing in. Over the years, weather always changed rapidly, and every day had a new challenge for the Nest to take on.

* * *

 **#88: Tone Shift**

Military children played happily on their Cybertronian comrades as the robots laid blissfully on the pavement soaking up the sunlight. Artemis watched from afar while she talked to her commanding officer and Dexter. Everything looked perfect to most. One child wandered too far away from the others out of sight and peered up as a shadow casted itself over her. The shadowed figure oozed saliva from its glossy mouth which the little girl saw as it dripped next to her shoes; her smile faded and her laughter dimmed as two red eyes made contact with her small form. Suddenly, a large three-toed foot crashed on the black surface causing it to break inward and crack, and the young girl ran immediately back towards the others. She screamed deafeningly as the monster chased after her.

A few soldiers spotted her figure pop up, and they waved cheerily until a much larger form broke the horizontal view. Other children heard her cries and laughed; as soon as the hunter appeared behind her, they shut their mouths and sprinted directly to the adults who offered their bodies as shields in case the beastly intruder did something. The girl soon lost her breath and took a tumble on the asphalt; the monster revealed itself and the girl began to shed tears on her dress and the ground.

Tigressa circled the tiny human with no mercy imprinted in her mind. She struck her teeth at the girl quickly but found her jaw frozen as a sword kept her mouth from clamping shut. The girl got up and ran to the nearest soldier who picked her up and left for the base's nearest warehouse. Clouds began to roll in like they had followed the tiger-dragon from a long distance. Artemis grabbed another blade from her back holster and fought the demon tiger head on. This was not how this day was supposed to go.

* * *

 **#89: City**

Haven City had a lot of issues, but the small kingdom still managed with one hundred foot shielded walls protecting its citizens. The west side of the city held the Southern Gardens (which housed all types of crops and Yakcows), the West Bazaar (one of the main trading sectors), the Northern Gardens (which had the entrance to Haven Forest), and a majority of Main Town (which had canals and high class manufacturing). The north side contained the Stadium (which held events for races and hover board games) and the Water Slums (which had the entrance to the Pumping Station and the Oracle).

The east side had the Slums (a low-class beat down sector that had the entrance to Dead Town), the Fortress (a prison and headquarters for the Krimzon Guards), the East Bazaar (which contained the Soothsayer, Onin, as well as more trading outlets), and the Industrial Section (which had the Power Station that gave access to the Strip Mine and the Drill Platform via warp gate). The Port consumed the south side and held the Gun Course as well as the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon (a tavern which later turned into the Naughty Ottsel under Daxter's management). The center of the city had the Palace where Baron Praxis and his daughter live.

As one could tell, this was a city with such diverse areas to explore. Although, this may be due to the fact it is one of the last surviving cities in the world hence so many clashes of rural and urban sections in a couple miles long of a giant dystopian box.

* * *

 **#90: Birding**

Captain Silos observed two blue jays dancing in the air around their nest gracefully. Most of his crew licked their chops, for they only thought of the taste of bird. Silos moved onto another species which made him receive the image of someone spray-painting only the head and neck of the bird. He remembered a group of hunters referring to them as mallard ducks. The ducks sat in a cluster on the rocks as well as in the water where some dived for reasons unknown. A few Metal Heads tried to capture some, but their commotion forced the flying animals to sprint away, flapping their wings rapidly to avoid their chasers. The Captain grinned; watching the animals existed as one thing but trailing them and eating them seemed more fun. The rhino shot straight back for the blue jays and laughed wickedly as he jumped up and miraculously caught one.

* * *

 **AN: The next set is here and that means only one more set to go. The _Tone Shift_ one was pretty much a crap shoot as I couldn't come up with anything else back then.**


	10. 91-101

**#91: Hip Hop**

Montell Jordan's "This is How We Do it" played throughout the warship; Metal Heads left and right danced in a synchronized pattern to the tacky beat. Tigressa nodded her head with a smile as she watched her crew have fun with her brothers and sisters. Even Captain Silos swung his tail to the music. For once, Tigressa enjoyed the human tunes and actually showed an emotion towards the song which captivated everyone's mind in the rhythm. She finally got up from her throne (which shocked some of her team) and moved her own tail to the beat while grinning widely.

* * *

 **#92: Bard**

Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" engulfed Captain Silos' thoughts. He had never heard such beauty in mere words. Soon, he began quoting Shakespeare's plays and poetry around Tigressa hoping to woo her. She rejected him by smacking him upside the head; he only continued as the result. Finally, his charade went far enough, and Tigressa grabbed onto his tail, squeezing all the blood from the appendage which made it go numb. Before he could react, all the Metal Heads watched as he flew through one of the ship's mega-sized windows and tumbled straight for Earth below. They returned their gaze to Tigressa who simply walked away like nothing had happened. So much for Shakespeare.

* * *

 **#93: Mystery Meat**

Artemis looked puzzled as she poked the meat with her fork and knife. The food did not resemble anything she had eaten before, and she even questioned if it actually existed as meat. The flesh seemed almost black with slight highlights of purple streaming from the interior. Artemis carefully cut a chunk off, but she held it next to her mouth for a brief twenty seconds before plopping it into her jaws. She chewed warily until it converted into a tenderized version of the black steak.

When she swallowed, a few drops of purple juice leaked from her lips, and she grinned a little. To her, it tasted like beef stew, minus the actual stew. She wanted to take another bite, but her foreman whispered into her ear about the meat. Her eyes froze in shock as she realized what she had devoured. Artemis gently scooted the plate away as her face turned a pale green. She never knew a creature so foul could taste so good.

* * *

 **#94: Tacky**

Metal Kor swiftly raised his claws and swiped at Jak causing the latter to wince and look at his chest which now had three bloody rips embedded in his skin. He peered around his environment until he noticed a pool of cement. He quickly came up with a plan; Metal Kor barely hit him with his tail as Jak jumped on top of the Metal Head Leader's gem skull towards the faded white mixture. Kor turned around to see Jak holding up the Precursor Stone and taunting him with it. His anger rose as he shouted a battle roar at the young hero. Jak twisted himself so his back touched the heels of his boots as Kor tried to charge at him. The Metal Head Leader slipped, and his six scorpion-like legs got stuck in the slightly dry substance.

Kor struggled viciously, but he noticed the more he tried to fight it, the more he sank in it. Soon, only his top half of his body and a portion of his tail appeared visible above the cement. The mixture began to dry, and he felt it hardening around his entire lower half which started to feel like someone attempted to do acupuncture but jabbed the needles inside instead of gently layering them beneath the flesh. He gave up trying to free himself and put his hand on his thick chin while raising a brow. Daxter, Jak's companion, laughed up a storm as he watched Kor curse at them.

* * *

 **#95: Physics/Math**

Tigressa cringed as she tried desperately to solve a few quantum physics equations. She swore her brain had just self-destructed by reading the first problem of the complex math formula. Her captain observed her separate emotions curiously, but Tigressa did not care at the moment, for she felt head deep in a pool with no bottom, drowning underwater slowly (despite the fact that she can breathe in water). For a young inventor, the equations Phantasmos had created actually stopped her dead in her tracks. Even Cybertronian formulas could solve themselves with the right numbers, but some of the problems only simplified, never really reaching the solving portion of math in general. She face-palmed herself as she checked Earth's time as she was still stuck on the damn planet; she had worked on this equation for more than three hours, and she still had not found a conclusion.

* * *

 **#96: Personification**

The Earth grew overjoyed as its ancient enemy reverted into a mere fairy tale. For millions of years, the planet had no options, no freedom, for it always had a dark shadow trailing its orbit around the Sun. Even the Moon had no say as the war between the Dark One and Earth raged on for centuries upon centuries. Earth now had a new will of its own, and no Metal-monster roamed inside its atmosphere without its inhabitants protecting it. The animals respected the world as well as the plants, but the planet saw them as a free nation now, one that would thrive in even the dimmest of places. For once, the world found harmony and freedom, and nothing stood in its way.

* * *

 **#97: Garage**

Artemis had grown old, but she would tell exciting tales about her adventures among the gods that once walked the planet's surface to her grandchildren. One day, her granddaughter asked her about her garage that lay abandoned across the field locked away from the world, and why she never visited it. Artemis wondered that herself, and finally took some time with her son, Phoenix, to see what she had left behind. The large metal doors had rusted shut, but her son opened them and both walked in wide-eyed to the items that lay scattered on the floor. Phoenix lifted an amulet from a drawer sitting in the far corner and realized the item had once belonged to his mother's arch-enemy.

Artemis saw a few massive figures covered by blankets and unclothed them. One she recognized as the sturdy rocket launcher she had created to help take down Tigressa and her siblings. Another she remembered as the now deceased Boeing 727-200 form of Demon, Tigressa's twin brother. Demon's red tribal designs had faded over the years, and rust had formed on his wheels. Artemis recalled when he finally ceased to live; she shot him straight in the spark with the immobile rocket gun at point blank range after tricking him to come to her. He reverted back to his alt. mode in pain and died after he had fled two miles from the cannon and Artemis.

She patted his underbelly and took the time to place the sheets back on him. The rest of the garage's items had a memory hidden inside them. Every time she touched the object, a vision of the item appeared in her mind, and she remembered how she earned each. The last thing she revealed gave her chills and even brought her to her knees. Phoenix rushed to his mother's aid and saw what haunted her. On a humongous steel trophy board, the head of the Dark Goddess mocked Artemis from five feet away.

Two faint red eyes stared evilly at both humans; Artemis knew the memory of Tigressa's death well, for it still laughed inside her mind and consumed her dreams. Instead of cowering in fear, Artemis stood up and came within eight inches of the monster's nose. She peered back into the cold optics that viewed her as inferior and simply said, "Who's the mighty one now." Phoenix motioned to his mother and she followed without another word. The garage doors slid shut once again, but Artemis felt her nightmares she had kept inside for so long vanish into thin air. Tigressa's ghost no longer roamed in her mind. This last visit made her at peace.

* * *

 **#98: Hiking**

Captain Silos struggled greatly trying to climb the cliffside of Half Dome. His claws latched onto anything solid, and he attempted to pull himself up every time. His leader, Tigressa, peered down at him and rolled her eyes as her own nails cut through the rock like a knife swiping through butter. The Captain hated what the humans called "hiking", it always strained his back as well as his limbs. Suddenly, one of his hands failed to cling onto a real surface, and he slid down with his paws leaving marks upon the Dome's face. As his arms gave out completely and he began to plunge head first down, Tigressa's tail grabbed his own and hoisted him up slowly; the Captain felt a sigh of relief and fear escape his mouth in the process. Hiking never gave him a sense of safeness.

* * *

 **#99: Arts & Crafts**

Eclipse and Phantasmos assembled paints, metals, and their cut out masks they had acquired from Tigressa's workshop. Phantasmos placed the steel carefully on his mask while Eclipse went to get more supplies. The visor obtained a new metallic finish by the time his twin returned with feathers and glitter which he responded to by showing a disgusted face. Eclipse, however, merely grinned and started attaching the metal to the disguise. As soon as the metal resided on the mask, they began coloring it with the multiple cans of spray paint they had brought with them.

The paint dried, and the two techno-organics grabbed feathers and other metals for their project. Eclipse ended hers with light blue and pink glitter outlining the blue mask that also had pink feathers fanning out on the ridges. Phantasmos' visor had dark blue metal surrounded by a light blue metallic edge with green-blue feathers on his brows. Both giggled as each mimicked an animal or a person with the goofy masks. The Metal Heads on the surveillance cameras laughed as well with Tigressa's younger sister, Kalypso, smirking beside them.

* * *

 **#100: "Best in Show"**

He won the show surprisingly, but even he thought the judges only chose him because they wanted a Metal Head like him. Kor had always looked different from his species; in fact, he had gotten the classification I.D. "endangered" and "rare". Apparently, the Metal Head pet show craved for the following categories: "Biggest Metal Head", "Smallest Metal Head", "Fastest Metal Head", etc. Luckily for him, he fit into a majority of the items on the roster, and since he won so many, he had received the final award "Best in Show". Keira had cheered loudly as he gained the new title. Now, he knew uniqueness did pay off, one way or another.

* * *

 **#101: Gender Role Defiance**

 **(This takes place back in the early 1900's when women lacked the choice to wear pants as well as choices in general.)**

Tigressa scowled greatly at Earth's humans. Ever since she arrived the first time, the planet dulled her thoughts, but what got her annoyed most of the time lied in the society's dress code. Women had to wear dresses and do maid work for the males or else they received a punishment each time they defied their masculine superiors. Tigressa, however, did not care and simply dressed like a suited man with orange, white and black ties, vests, dress shirts, and so on but also had parts of armor crafted to fit among the fabric to give her more of her preferred look. This appearance was somewhat "steampunk" as in a fashion made with technology embedded into it. Quite the look, she would admit.

She also technically had "tattoos" of various tribal stripe designs among her body as well as an embedded tribal dragon on her backside…not that anyone could see it. Apparently, tattoos also weren't allowed for women, causing some men to stay in horror as she passed them. It wasn't like she could do anything to hide them since she was born with said designs on her armor and protoform, or "skin", after all.

Multiple people showed looks of disgust as she went by, and a police officer gained the courage to alert Tigressa of her clothing choice. Little did the officer know that when Tigressa shape-shifted into a human, her Metal Heads (now disguised as humans with armor and a golden gem skull trapped in their helmets) followed her and disliked how the policeman talked to their leader.

Some had cloaking devices on and gave a loud hiss for caution as the officer got closer to Tigressa. All around, citizens heard the growls and snarls, and they backed off, no longer questioning the gender-defiant woman. The policeman looked puzzled for a few seconds before asking Tigressa to carry on. She smiled gently and moved on. Humans existed as gullible creatures; Tigressa's grin widened as a few Christians shouted at her, calling her demonic names and trying to persuade a priest to splash something called "Holy Water" on her. It was laughable to say the least. But she simply did not care what they thought.

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end! Hope you enjoyed these random drabbles and I am out! Peace!**


End file.
